It's Not Over
by TWIZLER
Summary: After her parents get a divorce, Bella and her brother are sent to live with the Hale's their long time family friends, where they will attend the most prestigious school in the state. How will they adapt to their new surrondings? all human bad summ sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Bella…Maverick!" Renee yelled upstairs.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What's up Mom?" Maverick's voice came from his room which was right across the hall from mine.

"Your father and I would like to speak with ya'll in the family room…Now please."

AS Renee said this I sighed heavily. Whenever she started a sentence with "Your father and I…" both Maverick and myself knew either something bad was going to happen, or something bad had already happened.

I lied on my bed with my eyes closed for a few seconds after Renee had called for my brother and I to go downstairs.

"I wonder what she wants" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly my door opened then closed, I opened my eyes to see who was there, my brother Maverick was leaning against the door as if to keep intruders out. He looked almost scared.

"Hide Bella" He whispered with a slight chuckle at the end.

I couldn't help but roll over and laugh. I don't know exactly how it happened but I guess I rolled to far, fell off my large bed and landed quite hard on the wood flooring. I lied there for a few seconds before I finally said "Ouch".

"Bells…You ok?" Maverick asked with concern.

"Yea I think so."

He gently helped me up to my feet. Once he looked me over to make sure I wasn't bleeding or bruised, he slung me over his shoulder, as if I weighed 10 pounds.

"MAVERICK" I yelled, "PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughed and with that we were out the door and walking downstairs, well I wasn't walking.

As soon as we got to the door that opened to the family room,

Maverick set me on my feet. He looked at me and motioned for me to go in first.

"Ladies first" He said with an annoying tone.

"Ugh" I stomped past him. I opened the door to find Charlie and Renee sitting on our five person couch, quite far from each other I might add.

Charlie, our dad, pointed to the loveseat across from the large couch.

"Have a seat" Charlie said calmly.

I glanced up at Maverick.

I have had to look up to Maverick for years now, not just because he was older, but because he was 6'7". I don't know where he got it from but he was huge and goodness was he muscular. The muscles he got from sports, he's a great baseball and football player.

He returned my glance, grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the loveseat.

Once we were seated Renee spoke first.

"Kids I don't know how to tell you this but…" she looked down at her hands that were placed on her lap.

"Renee, would you like me to tell them?" Charlie asked her blankly.

Renee shot Charlie a death glare then proceeded to speak.

"Of course not, we agreed I would tell the children."

"Go ahead then, tell them." Charlie's voice sounded off, I couldn't figure out what it was but something was really wrong. This worried me I could feel the panic beginning to settle in. Maverick could sense my panic and quickly put his arm around my shoulders in an attempt to calm me. It worked a little.

"Maverick, Bella…Your father and I…" Her voice was shaky.

There it was again the dreaded "Your father and I…" All I could thinks was this is bad, really, really bad. Mavericks arm tightened around me.

"WE have decided…to…to get a divorce." Renee didn't seem to be sad when she said this, but Charlie was not pleased I could see it in his eyes. They became glassy and red, he looked like he was about to cry. My father was about to cry. I had never seen him cry, ever.

I was shocked, I stared wide eyed at Renee. I could feel the tears forming. I then looked at Charlie who was looking at the floor a single tear rolled gently down his cheek. That's all it took to send me flying over the edge, I began sobbing uncontrollably, my body shaking heavily. Maverick threw his other arm around me, and I could feel his body shaking with mine. I pulled back a little, just enough to see his face. He too was crying, and when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the look on my brother's face killed me. He was always the strong one, the one who never seemed to let anything bother him.

"No…" I whispered "No…This can't be happening."

"Honey please understand…I'm not…We're just not in love anymore." Renee said, "We haven't been for awhile." Charlie snorted as she said that.

I pulled away from Maverick and stood up. I looked at Renee, who was looking down, until her eyes met mine. They weren't red, puffy, there was no sign that she had shed even one tear. This brought on a whole new emotion, one I wasn't used to, I was suddenly angry. Angry only with Renee, she had done this, she broke my father's heart. She was breaking this family apart. And then I no longer had any control over myself.

"You!" I yelled pointing at Renee, "I n-never want to s-see your f-face AGAIN!!"

That was the last time I spoke to Renee.

……………………………………………………..

It's been one year since that dreaded day, and I am finally getting back to my old self. My best friend Angela tells me how bad I had become. I just couldn't care about anything, it was too hard to show any sort of emotion without remembering what happened that day. So I didn't, I never smiled, never laughed, I did nothing. My softball coach didn't want me to quit, so she told me I could sit out for the remainder of the season, but I had to promise her I would play the following season, I agreed. That was a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

_Hey guys I forgot to add one part to the end of chapter1, it's not much but it ties in to chapter 2. So I'm going to add the whole last paragraph to this post, sorry. Happy reading and don't forget to review!!_

Chapter 1(contd.)

It's been one year since that dreaded day, and I am finally getting back to my old self. My best friend Angela tells me how bad I had become. I just couldn't care about anything, it was too hard to show any sort of emotion without remembering what happened that day. So I didn't, I never smiled, never laughed, I did nothing. My softball coach didn't want me to quit, so he told me I could sit out for the remainder of the season, but I had to promise him I would play the following season, I agreed. My cheerleading coaches were a different story. I'm on two different squads, an all star squad, and my high school's varsity cheer squad. My all star coach threatened to fine me for every missed practice, competition, fundraiser, and so on, the fine per missed event was insane. I couldn't add any more stress to Charlie's already stressful life, so I stayed on the all star squad. The situation with my school squad was similar, so I stayed on that one as well. That was a year ago.

…………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

It's the last week of school, the last week of my sophomore year. Everything was some what back to normal. I started practicing with my softball team three weeks ago, and they couldn't be happier. As for cheer I was actually trying, up until two weeks ago I was a zombie. I was me again.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Bells, what time do you get out of practice today?" Charlie asked me through my door.

"Umm…I think 6:30" I said while staring at my very full closet trying to figure out what I should wear to school. I finally grabbed a pair of dark blue American Eagle denim shorts and my favorite teal Lacoste polo. _This will do,_ I thought to myself as I slipped into my clothes. I was about to leave my room when I realized I didn't have any shoes on, as I walked back to my closet I glanced at the clock on my bedside table.

"SHOOT!" I yelled. It was already 7:45; I had to be at school by 8:05 for a softball meeting. I ran the rest of the way to my closet and grabbed my favorite pair of madras print Sperry Top-sider's, threw them on and ran downstairs, I sprinted to the kitchen.

"Whoa! Slow down speed racer!" Maverick laughed "Late again, are we?"

"Just shut up and get my keys!" I scrambled through the pantry until I found my box of strawberry pop tarts.

"B, I put your keys on the table by the front door. Oh and dad wanted me to tell you to come straight home after you get out of practice, he has some surprise for us." He snorted "Anyway, I'll see you at school, don't be late!" He yelled from his room.

After I got my pop tart, I grabbed my backpack and my Coach wristlet from the hallway closet, and then I ran out the front door. I was halfway across our front lawn before I realized I forgot to get my keys off the table by the door. I threw my backpack at my car, ran back inside grabbed my keys, and once again ran back to my car. I unlocked my car, yanked my backpack off the ground and threw it onto the passenger seat; I started my car and backed out of my driveway so fast I almost hit our mailbox. Once on the street I hit the gas and sped my way to school.

……………………………………………………………….

I love my car; it's a 2007 Ford Mustang GT convertible, black with silver racing stripes. It was a gift from my dad for my sixteenth birthday. My car is the most beautiful car I have ever seen, ok so I'm a little biased but I don't care, I love it. It was definitely a surprise when I got it; I assumed I would get a truck, actually everyone I knew assumed I would get a truck. We're a truck loving family, so when I didn't get a truck everyone, myself included, was a little shocked. Maverick was more upset than I thought he would be, he didn't want me to get a small car, he didn't want me to get a car at all. Maverick has always been very protective of me and I guess the thought of me driving myself around without his supervision upset him more than it should have. For weeks after I got the car he would secretly follow me, or have his friends follow me, they are just as protective as him. He even went as far as to tell Charlie to take my car away, and for no reason I might add. Charlie told him he had to accept the fact that I was growing up, and that if he wasn't careful he might end up pushing me away. After talking with Charlie, Maverick decided to let up a bit, which I couldn't have been happier about.

……………………………………………………………..

Before I knew it I was pulling into the athlete parking lot which was, of course, located directly in front of the athletics building. My high school has two separate buildings, the athletics building and the academic building; and three parking lots, the faculty parking lot, the _regular_ student parking lot, and the _athlete_ parking lot. This school is huge, ever since it was built it's been the largest private high school in the whole state of Texas. Like they say "Everything's BIGGER in TEXAS!" They're also very particular when it comes to _who_ can park where. As you drive into the athlete parking lot there's a sign that says "ATHLETES ONLY". Before the start of a new school year each student is given a parking permit with a number on it that corresponds with a numbered parking space in your designated parking lot. In the regular student parking lot it goes by grade. In the athlete parking lot it's a tad different, the captains of each sport get first row parking, and then the rest of the parking lot is assigned by sport. Thank goodness I'm the captain of the varsity softball team, otherwise I would be stuck somewhere in the middle, and the athlete parking lot is quite large.

I pulled into my parking spot, turned my car off, jumped out and ran into the athletics building. Thankfully our meeting was being held in the game gym, which was in the front of the athletics building. I was ten minutes late.

"So nice of you to join us, captain." Coach Jones said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." I promised.

…………………………………………………………………………

The meeting this morning was pointless, Coach Jones went over the same stuff he always does at the end of the year, he reminds us to stay active over the summer and he recommends a few softball camps he would like us to go to.

The day seemed to be going by so slow, I was in my last period advanced physics class when the end of day announcements came on over the intercom.

"ATTENTION ALL FACULTY, PLEASE RELEASE ALL FOOTBALL PLAYERS, SOCCER PLAYERS, AND CHEERLEADERS. THANK YOU."

"Bella, Christi you girls can leave." Mr. Garcia said acknowledging the recent announcement.

Christi was already at the door waiting for me by the time I had gathered all of my things.

I met her at the door and we headed towards the athletics building.

"So, Bella" Christi began "are you like super excited about today's practice? I mean we get to practice in the _boys_ gym today, and all the football players will be in there!" She squealed at the last part.

"Umm…I guess." She looked at me somewhat shocked that I wasn't as excited as she seemed to be. "Christi, you know I've known most of those guys since they were little, and you also know they're all like brothers to me."

She was silent for a moment, "Whatever you say Bella…Hey do you know which cheer camp we're going to this summer? I really, really, really hope we go to the one in Galveston, you know how much I love the beach!" She said nudging me with her elbow.

"I'm not to sure actually, whichever one we go to I'm sure we'll have a great time."

"Yeah" she said glancing at her watch, we were still in the academic building "oh, we need to hurry, we only have ten minutes." She started to jog towards the door at the end of the hall that led to the athletic building. I jogged along side her. Once we got into the athletic building, we went straight to the cheerleader locker room. It's an awesome locker room, the walls were covered in pictures of the past and present cheerleaders, our lockers were decorated with spirit items, things we made for each other, all in our school's colors black and silver; just like my car. The lockers lined three of the four walls, the fourth wall had ten separate vanities. Each vanity had its own set of outlets, a counter with a small sink off to the side, and a chair.

I made my way to my locker , saying "Hi" to every girl I passed. Once I got to my locker, I opened it threw my backpack inside and began undressing.

"Hey Bella!" our cheer captain Andrea greeted me, as she opened her locker which was next to mine.

"Hey, Andrea." I always felt a bit awkward talking to one of the girls while I was half naked. I mean I love my body, I'm in the best physical condition. It's just uncomfortable.

"So I was thinking…" she continued, "Maybe you could talk to your brother for me…"

"About what?" I could feel a blush coming on.

"Oh come on, Bella, you know how much I like him, how long I've liked him…PLEASE…Just talk to him…PRETTY PLEASE!" She looked so sad, it was kind of funny.

I really don't like it when girls ask me to talk to my brother for them, its weird. Andrea and her begging made it really hard for me to say no.

I let out a heavy sigh, as I put my hair up in a loose ponytail, by this time I was fully dressed in my practice clothes which consisted of a metallic silver sports bra, and black spandex short shorts, my name was written in silver script on the left leg of the shorts.

"Fine," She squealed "BUT…I'm only going to tell him you like him, what he does with that is his business."

"OH BELLA YOU'RE THE BEST!" She yelled. Everyone in the locker room stared at us for a moment, then looked away once they had realized what happened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Practice was long and tiring, I was glad when Coach Mandi let us go early. After getting my stuff from my locker and saying bye to the girls, I walked outside to the parking lot and noticed someone tall was leaning on the driver side of my car. He had his back to me, as soon as I took a few steps closer I recognized the massive body.

"Maverick?" I said walking towards my car "Where's your truck?" He turned with a smile on his face.

"Dad brought me to school he said he needed to use my truck today, and I couldn't bring his since it doesn't have a parking permit" He held his hand out and motioned for me to give him my keys.

"HA! No way are you driving my car!" I snorted

"Bella, Bella, Bella"

"Don't you triple Bella me…YOU ARE NOT DRIVING MY CAR!" I yelled. Out of nowhere someone had grabbed me from behind and yanked the keys right out of my hand. "HEY!! WHAT THE HELL!!" I wiggled out of the strangers arms and spun around so fast I almost fell. Just as I was about to fall the stranger caught me, I looked at him and it was none other than my brother's best friend, Robert. He looked back at my stunned face and smiled as he tossed the keys at my brother.

"Robert! My man!" My brother boomed.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Robert yelled back.

"I hate you! BOTH OF YOU!" I hissed. They laughed, they thought this was hilarious.

"Sorry Bella, I like you and all, but Mavericks my best friend, you know how it goes." I smacked his arm as hard as I could. "OW! What was that for?"

I glared at him for a second, then turned around and dramatically got into the passenger side of my car, I slammed the door behind me instantly regretting it, I love my car too much to hurt it. Maverick said bye to Robert and hopped into _my_ seat. As Maverick started the car I pouted. It was a quiet ride home, I was so mad I couldn't speak, I knew if I did I would end up saying something that would hurt Mavericks feelings and I didn't want to do that. We pulled into the driveway; Maverick's truck was there along with my dad's truck. Once we got to the front door Maverick turned around to face me, well look down at me.

"B, you know I love you," He said with his goofy grin "and I'm sorry."

I couldn't stay mad at him so I gave in. I jumped up, he caught me mid air and pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs. We stayed like that for a few seconds until he put me down. I looked up at him and smiled, he turned around knowing instantly he was forgiven and opened the front door, I followed him in, dropping our bags in the entry way.

"Maverick, Bella, is that you" Charlie yelled from the living room.

"Yea its us" Maverick said as he made his way to the kitchen, and I made my way to the staircase.

"Could you two come in here, I've got a surprise for ya'll" Charlie sounded like he was really excited about something.

"Dad can it wait until later, I need a shower." I did need a shower, I didn't even change after practice, I was sweaty and sticky.

"No, just get your little butt in here!" He was getting frustrated, I could tell.

"Fine, but you should know, I smell, and I'm sweaty so if it's ok with you then it's ok with me." I said as I walked to the kitchen where Maverick was. He was laughing at me, I stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed even harder.

"That's fine just get in here, both of you, now!"

We walked towards to living room and once Charlie had spotted us, he ran to us grabbed our hands and put them over our eyes.

"Don't peak" He said leading us the rest of the way to the living room with our free hands. After about five steps he stopped us "Ok open!" he practically shouted.

Both Maverick and I uncovered our eyes.

We gasped in unison.

_Ok so what do think? Cliffy. Well I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_We gasped in unison._

Standing in front of the fireplace were the last two people in the world I would have expected to be here. I couldn't speak, I stood in shock as Maverick ran towards them.

"JASPER! LONG TIME NO SEE BROTHER!" He yelled excitedly, while embracing Jasper in a manly bear hug. After releasing Jasper he looked to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, "WOW Rosalie you look…AMAZING!" he looked her over then picked her up in a more gentle version of the hug he gave Jasper.

"Hey Maverick you look…HUGE!" Rosalie replied as he set her back down.

Charlie nudged me with his elbow, I was still standing shocked. Thank goodness Charlie broke the spell I was under, how rude I must have seemed, standing there staring at my two oldest and best friends. Maverick was chatting with Rosalie about who knows what when Jasper slowly walked over to me. He was so cute now, he definitely grew taller, he wasn't as tall as Maverick but he still towered over my 5'2" petite frame. He was standing directly in front of me, no more than a few inches away, when he pulled me into what seemed to be the best hug any guy had ever given me, I wrapped my arms around his toned body, and sighed. It felt so good to be back in his presence.

"Bella," he spoke "It's so good to see you again; I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Jasper." I pulled away slowly when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What, no hug for me?"

"Aw, Rosalie, I've missed you so, so, so much!" I threw my arms around her and she did the same.

"That's all I needed." She said laughing.

………………………………………………………………………..

It's been one week since Rosalie and Jasper arrived. School was out for the summer, and Rosalie had told me they were going to be staying with us for a few weeks. Their parents were out of town on business, and Jasper had suggested they stay with us.

"So…Maverick, how is it that Bella doesn't have a boyfriend yet?" Rosalie asked as we all sat around a bonfire Maverick and Jasper had put together. We were at our lake house, it's so beautiful at night so I suggested we come out here tonight.

"What do you mean?" Maverick responded, sounding a bit uninterested, I knew him well enough to know that wasn't true, he was not happy with Rosalie's question. I motioned for Rosalie to stop.

She sighed "Do I have to spell it out for you Maverick?" He didn't speak he just glared at her. He hated talking about me and boys, he is too protective. She didn't flinch as he continued to glare at her "I mean look at her" she said pointing at me. Jasper looked at me and smiled encouragingly, he could tell I was freaking out, I blushed and smiled shyly back. Maverick never stopped glaring at Rosalie, I could tell he was getting frustrated. Again she continued "Mav, your sister is HOT! She has a great body…amazing hair…She's beautiful!" That caught me off guard. Rosalie was never one to compliment anyone on how beautiful they were, not even if the were voted the most beautiful woman in the world. I guess she's changed over the years.

"SHUT UP ROSALIE!" If he wasn't mad before he was definitely furious now.

"Aw Maverick, don't get mad, she's only telling the truth…Bella is beautiful…" Jasper spoke in a very relaxed tone.

"WHAT?!" Maverick jumped up and shifted to face Jasper. Jasper slowly stood up to face Maverick, and grinned.

"Would you like to date my sister Jasper? Is that what this is about?...HUH?" without thinking I jumped up and grabbed Mavericks arm. He relaxed a little.

"How about we change the subject?" I said tugging on Mavericks arm until he turned to face me. I smiled up at him, he returned my smile with a forced one of his own. I pulled him down with me as I sat.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey kids! How was the lake?" Charlie asked as we walked in the back door.

"It was great!" Rosalie said.

"Well that's good…Bells, Maverick…can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Rosalie jumped trying to suppress a squeal. I looked at her, my brow furrowed, she tried to straighten herself out, but she failed. I then glanced at Jasper who had this adorable grin on his face, he was watching me. He winked at me and of course I blushed.

"What's up dad?" Maverick asked, causing me to look away from Jasper and towards Charlie.

"Well, I've been thinking and…I'm going to be traveling a lot next year, and I don't like the idea of leaving you two here alone…so…" He paused.

"SO…What dad? Spit it out!" I commanded.

"So…I was thinking…you two could go and live with the Hale's?...What do you think?"

"Uh…I guess but for how long…we have school you know?" Maverick asked.

"Well I was thinking the whole year…you two would go to the same school as Jasper and Rose."

"What about my softball? And cheer?...And what about Maverick's football and baseball?"

Rosalie answered this time "Oh I already talked to my softball coach and he said he would love to have you on the team…I showed him one of your tapes. And I had my friend Alice ask her cheerleading coach, and she said she would be happy to let you try out when you get there."

"Yea and I talked to the baseball coach and he said Maverick could be on the team…He doesn't even have to try out!" Jasper exclaimed. "The only thing is we don't have a football team, but I'm sure you can find some other sport to play." He continued looking at Maverick.

Maverick and I stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. Charlie broke the silence.

"Well it's either that, or you could go live with your mother…"

"NO!" we shouted together. Charlie laughed, "Well then get to packing, you leave in one week."

……………………………………………………………………..

"Alright, that's the last of it." Charlie said, he had just come back from shipping the rest of our stuff. We didn't have to send any of our furniture, the Hale's said they would take care of that.

"You know Bella, you didn't have to pack all of your clothes, there are malls in Boston." Jasper said as he walked in after Charlie.

"I didn't…just my favorites." I smiled, he laughed as Maverick mumbled something under his breath. I'm not sure what he said exactly but I think it was "Girls".

"BELLA!" Rosalie yelled "I thought I told you no suitcases…"

"I know Rose, It's just" She cut me off, "It's just NOTHING! YOU ARE NOT TAKING A SUITCASE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because, I told you already, Alice and I want to take you shopping, and you already agreed so that's it. No more begging."

"Fine" I huffed. "So who's picking us up from the airport?"

Jasper answered "The Cullens."

"And who are the Cullens?" I asked as I attempted to hop on the bar, I failed, it was really high. Jasper noticed he strolled over to me smiling. "They're friends of ours." He said as He placed both of his hands on either side of my waist, without much effort he lifted me onto the bar, I slid back so my knees were at the edge. I was now eye level with him. He turned around to face Rosalie and Maverick, they were sitting at the kitchen table, with his back to me he leaned against my legs. I slid them apart and wrapped my arms around his waist, I set my chin on his right shoulder, he leaned into me and put his large hands on mine, lacing our fingers together.

"Oh how cute are you two!" Rosalie exclaimed, Maverick made a gagging sound, she glared at him. Jasper and I had gone on a couple of dates since they had been here, we really enjoyed each others company and we got along great. Rosalie loved it, she said we were an "unofficial couple".

"Seriously, you two should just get together already…I mean you spend just about every second together…so just make it official already!" As she said that Jasper turned to face me again "How bout it Bells?" He said. I could her Rosalie gasp.

"Really?"

"Yes really…I'd love for you to be my girlfriend…Would you be my girlfriend Bella?" He looked so cute, I couldn't help but smile. Rosalie was right, we spent most of our time together, we had similar interests, I _am_ attracted to him.

"Well…Jasper…I…" He looked nervous "YES!" I yelled. He must really like me, I mean he was practically glowing. He threw his arms around my waist pulling me as close to him as he could, he kissed my hair, I giggled. Rosalie was jumping up and down, Maverick didn't look pleased but what was he going to say, Jasper is after all his best friend, he can trust him.

"There's too much love in this room." He said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to bed it's late and we've got to get up early." Jasper pulled back just enough to see my face "He's right, we should get to bed." With that he put his hands on either side of my face and pulled my lips to his, I closed my eyes. He was a really good kisser, his lips were soft and warm. They felt good against mine. Just as I was about to part my lips to deepen the kiss, Jasper was being violently pulled away from me. "HEY!" He shouted, not pleased at all with what was happening.

"Alright, that's enough." Maverick had pulled Jasper, by his shirt, and was dragging him to the stairs. Rosalie and I laughed. I had forgotten Rosalie was still in the kitchen. She walked over to me as I watched Jasper disappear up the stairs.

She smiled before she threw her arms around me "I'm so glad you two are together."

"Me too."

"Alright," she said releasing me "let's get to bed." She helped me off the bar and we went upstairs to my room. I took my shower first, she took hers after.

"You know Bella," She said as she towel dried her gorgeous blonde hair, "I think you're really going to like it in Boston."

"You do? And why is that?"

"I don't know, I just think you are…Let's go to bed I'm beat."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hey guys I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I read every review and appreciate all of them! Please don't stop reviewing, they keep me going!_

_I do not own twilight!_

_This chapter is kind of short, I hope you like it_

_Thanks again and happy reading!_

**Chapter 4**

_**Jasper's POV**_

"What's your problem Maverick?" I could not believe what he just did. I mean I know he wasn't happy about me and his sister but really, did he have to pull me away like that, I didn't even get to say goodnight to her.

"What are you talking about? There's no problem."

"Really…you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure you just yanked me away from my _girlfriend_" He winced at that last word "And I'm pretty sure you just dragged me up the stairs like I'm five!"

"Just go to bed Jasper."

"NO! You're going to tell me why" he cut me off.

"Look _Jasper_…" he sneered my name "you're my best friend and all, but you know how I feel about Bella dating. You know I don't like it, even if it's _you_ she's dating." He answered my unspoken question.

"I'm not going to hurt her…I could never do that."

"It doesn't matter…She's not ready for a relationship yet."

"No, _you're_ not ready for her to be in a relationship…She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

"I'm not talking about this anymore…Goodnight."

I sighed and settled into the air mattress I had been sleeping on.

_**Bella's POV**_

We flew first class to Boston. Maverick insisted on sitting next to me and I wasn't about to argue with him. He had been really quiet all morning.

"Bella?" He nudged me with his elbow. I didn't hear him because I had my iPod on. He startled me; I took my earphones out and looked at him cautiously.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about this whole you and Jasper together thing."

"What's there to talk about Maverick?...We _are_ together." He sighed heavily at that, "I know but I've been thinking and I don't think it's a good idea that you two are together." I looked at him in disbelief.

"It's just weird, you know?...You're my sister…He's my best friend…Don't you think that's weird?"

"No, not at all weird." I said sternly.

"You're not going to listen to me are you?"

"Look Maverick, you're my big brother and you know I love you, and I respect your opinions…But I really like Jasper, and I don't want to give up just because you're not ok with it…So please just let me have this…please…" I pouted. "And…No, I'm not going to listen to you…Not this time at least."

"Fine…but I'm still not happy about it." I squealed and threw my arms around him. Jasper looked over at us confused, I smiled. He instantly knew what had just happened, a large adorable smile grew on his face and he winked before turning around.

……………………………………………………………………………

It felt like we were on that plane forever.

"Finally, we're here!" I exclaimed "Where are we meeting the Cullen's?"

"In the parking lot…Um lot C I think." Rosalie got her cell phone out and dialed someone's number. "Alice?...Hey What lot did you park in?...Ok That's what I thought…We're on our way out…ok bye Alice." She snapped her phone shut, as we walked towards the doors that led to Lot C.

"Are you excited?" Jasper came from behind and caught my swinging hand in his. His hands were soft and warm, I could feel the warmth travel up my arm and to my face where it turned into a blush.

"Yes…Yes I am." I smiled as we walked through the doors, it was surprisingly bright outside, it looked cloudy from the plane.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Rosalie shouted as she ran towards a very large, muscular guy. "EMMETT!" She squealed. He grabbed her up in bear hug, and then the make out session began. I giggled.

"Hi Jasper!" her voice was high and energetic, "Hey Alice, this is Bella and her brother Maverick." He introduced us to her.

"Hi Maverick!" she ran up to me "Bella it's so good to finally meet you! Rose told me you are a cheerleader!"

"It's good to meet you as well…and yes I am a cheerleader."

"Ok let's get going, we have a lot of shopping to do!"

"Hey Alice?" Jasper asked as we slid into the backseat of her car. Emmett brought his jeep, Rosalie went with him. Maverick, Jasper and myself went in Alice's Volvo.

"Yea?"

"Where's Edward?"

"At Practice, Why?"

"Just wondering, I can't believe he let you drive his car."

"Oh I know, I was a little shocked when he offered…OH! I almost forgot we have to pick him up in twenty minutes!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

About fifteen minutes later we pulled onto a dirt road, Rosalie and Emmett were right behind us. The dirt road led to a large parking lot, Alice pulled into a parking spot, Rosalie and Emmett parked in the spot next to us. Jasper got out of the car and walked over to my side, Rosalie beat him. I didn't even see her get out of Emmett's Jeep, she yanked my door open.

"Come on Bella, our softball team is practicing on field 2!" she grabbed my arm pulling me out of the car, I tripped on a small rock and would have fallen flat on my face but two strong arms caught me before I hit the ground.

"Rose, could you try _not_ to kill my girlfriend…Please?" Jasper had his arms wrapped around my waist. He steadied me, "Thanks Jasper." I stood straight now, he released me.

"Sorry Bella,"

"No worries…Wait what did you mean when you said '_our softball team_'? Don't I have to try out?"

Her face lit up, "Your tape was enough…Come on I want you to meet Coach!" She was smiling as she linked our arms, and gently pulled me towards the field to the left of the parking lot.

Once we reached the field I noticed the team was running in, they spotted us.

"Rosalie!" one of the girls yelled as she ran to us, "HI! You must be Bella…" she seemed nice and overly excited. "Hi." I shyly replied.

"Bella this is Jessica." Rosalie introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Jessica."

"Well it's great to meet you," she had a huge smile on her face, "We've all been waiting to meet you." She said as the rest of the girls ran over to us, smiles huge on all of their faces. "We saw your tape" she continued, the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "You're an amazing pitcher…" she looked at me as if she were in awe.

"Um…Thanks…But I'm really not that good" I looked at the ground. I've never been a fan of people praising me for playing a game I loved, I hate the attention.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" another girl shouted as they all stared at me wide-eyed

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN YOURSELF PLAY?! YOU'RE A NATURAL!" Jessica sounded so sure of herself as she said that.

"What's going on over here girls?" A loud deep voice came from behind the girls, they slowly parted to let the voice through. It was the coach, he was tall and muscular, he had to be in his forties. He walked towards us "Rosalie…you're back, and you've brought a guest." He sounded like Charlie.

"Hi Coach, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan" he walked right up to me holding his hand out for me to shake it, I did.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Miss Swan, I'm Coach Sanders." He released his firm grip on my hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, I'm sorry for interrupting your practice."

"Not at all Bella, we were done anyhow…" He glanced at Rosalie before speaking again. "Rosalie did you get a chance to tell Bella?"

"No, sorry Coach"

"It's fine. I should be the one to tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked cautiously. I noticed all the girls were smiling more now, if that's possible, apparently it is.

"Well Bella, Rosalie showed me your tape and I must say I was very impressed, I haven't seen a natural talent like yours in years. I would like you to be our pitcher next season, what do you think?" How could I say no to him or these girls? How could I say no to the game?

"Of course, I'd love to." The girls squealed, I laughed.

"Great, I'd like you to start practicing with us next week, come by the school tomorrow and I'll get you set up with everything you'll need."

"Ok sounds great."

"Tomorrow then." He turned to the girls "alright ladies you're dismissed, I'll see you on Monday." They all said bye to me as the gathered their gear.

"Come on Bella lets get back to the car, I'm sure everyone's waiting for us now." She looked at her watch.

We were walking back to the car when I noticed another boy standing with Jasper, Maverick, Emmett, and Alice. Alice looked so tiny compared to all the towering boys, I smiled. She wasn't as short as me but she was close enough, Rosalie was at least five inches taller than me. It was good to have someone close to my height around.

"So what do you think? Are you excited?" Rosalie asked as we got closer to the car, our group didn't notice us walking towards them.

"Yes, actually I am. Everyone seems so nice…I think I am going to like it here." She squealed causing everyone standing by the Volvo to turn.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He was beautiful. You could hardly tell under his cap but I could see the color of his hair was bronze; he was tall and very lean. His baseball shirt and pants fit him like a glove. It looked as if they were molded to his godlike body. He was the most amazing creature I had ever laid eyes on.

_BELLA! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter_

_Next chapter will be a bit longer. What will happen when Bella actually speaks to Edward? And what about Jasper?And of course the infamous shopping trip_

_PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE BEING ABLE TO READ WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_THANKS AGAIN!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Edward's POV_

After Practice, I walked over to where Alice had parked my car.

"Edward!" she yelled "You have to meet Maverick!"

He was quite big, bigger than Emmett. I wasn't sure that was possible, until he straightened to meet me, wow he was definitely bigger than Emmett. Emmett couldn't have been more than a few inches shorter, but this Maverick was huge.

"Edward," He said extending his hand to me; I met his in a very firm shake. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Maverick."

"Same here Maverick." Releasing his hand I glanced around noticing we were missing two, Rosalie and Maverick's sister. "Where's Rose?" I asked casually.

"She took Bella to meet Coach Sanders; they'll be back in a few." Jasper answered as he glanced towards field 2. I followed his glance and saw the softball team gathering around two girls and the coach.

A few minutes had past, Alice was chatting about where she wanted to take Bella shopping. That's about all I heard, I wasn't really paying attention.

Out of nowhere a girl squealed, we all turned, and then I saw her.

Bella, I was stunned by her beauty. She had dark chocolate hair and the most beautiful, big brown eyes I had ever seen. She was wearing dark, tight fitting jeans, and a plain white polo, her outfit hugged her in all the right places. She was quite petite, but it suited her. Her face was perfect, everything about her was perfect. I noticed she stopped walking a few feet away from us, I hope my staring didn't frighten her. I tried to look away, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I didn't want to miss anything. After staring at her, for what seemed like forever, Jasper walked over to the exquisite Bella.

"Bella," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards me "This is Edward, Alice and Emmett's brother." She blushed as he said my name.

She was the first to speak, "Hi Edward," I loved the way she said my name. It just sounded right coming from her "It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out for me to take it. Her hand was soft and smooth; I would have held it forever. She took her hand back before I even spoke.

"Bella, it's an honor to meet you." She giggled, the sound was pure heaven. Could she be any more perfect?

Jasper still had his arm wrapped around her; he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said made her giggle that heavenly giggle and she blushed to most beautiful pink color. She turned her head to face him, and then she kissed him. It wasn't until Maverick hit Jasper on the back of the head, that I realized what happened. She kissed him.

"Hey!" Jasper said rubbing the back of his head where Maverick's massive hand hit.

"Are you ok?" Bella sounded concerned. She placed her hand on Jasper's cheek, stroking it gently. His cheek flushed under her touch. How I longed for her touch.

"Now I am." She smiled and wrapped her small arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her gently off the ground and back down again. She released him and he slid his hand into hers lacing their fingers together. I shouldn't have been even the slightest bit jealous. But I was, extremely so.

…………………………………………

_Bella's POV_

It was a long, awkward drive to the mall. I noticed Edward staring at me a lot through the rear view mirror, thank goodness for Alice's mindless chatter otherwise I would have stared at him just has much. Jasper sat with me in the backseat, our hands intertwined on the seat that separated us. Maverick and Emmett hit it off, so he went with them.

Once we arrived at the mall, the boys offered to stay with us. Alice said no, they wouldn't have enjoyed it much anyway. I was about to get out of Edward's car when I felt Jasper tug me back towards him. I had forgotten our hands were still linked. He pulled my face to his with his free hand, and our lips met. It was a wonderful kiss, gentle and sweet. I really liked kissing Jasper, he was good at it. The few short moments Jasper and I had kissed, I could feel Edward's eyes burning on us. I was forced to end the kiss when someone pulled my arm away from him. It was Rosalie.

"Bye my Bella, call us when you're ready to be picked up." _His_ Bella, I was _his_ Bella. It was nice to hear that someone wanted me. I smiled at him before saying "Bye."

As I slid out of the car I glanced at the rear view mirror. They hit me like a ton of bricks, his gorgeous emerald green eyes. He wasn't looking at me; he was glaring at Jasper in what looked to be pure hatred. This confused me. He must have felt my eyes on his, his eyes shifted to meet mine. His gaze softened, there was another emotion now present, it looked as if he were in pain. _No, _I thought to myself as I shook my head breaking the hold his eyes had on me.

"Bye Edward." I said as I slid the remainder of the way out of his car.

I could barely hear it but he said "Goodbye Bella." He was always so formal.

…………………………………………….

As we walked through the mall, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I wondered why he seemed so jealous in the parking lot and then so hurt in the car. I couldn't understand it.

We had already been at the mall for two hours; we each had several bags, me with the most thanks to Rosalie's not suitcase rule.

"Let's go in here!" Alice shouted as she pulled us into the store. It was an expensive store, but for once I didn't mind. Before we left Charlie gave Maverick and I our own credit cards. When we asked what the limits were, he refused to tell us, which usually meant, TOO MUCH. He also said it would take us at least four years to max them out, the limits were that high.

Once inside the store, Rosalie and Alice began throwing things at me, telling me that I had to try them on. After they had decided I had everything I would need, they pushed me towards the dressing rooms. I tried everything on, they loved everything and insisted I take it all. I couldn't argue with them, last time I tried it didn't end well.

……………………………………..

_**Flashback**_

"_Alice I really don't need all of this." I pouted._

"_Oh yes you do little missy!" She said with authority._

"_Bella I wouldn't argue with her if I were you." I glared at Rosalie, she laughed._

"_ALICE!" I shouted, she turned to face me "I am NOT buying all of this! It's ridiculous I don't need ten dresses!"_

"_You don't need ten dresses?" That was a question I wasn't meant to answer, so I didn't. "Bella I'm only trying to help you…you want my help don't you Bella? Don't you?"_

"_Yes of course Alice, but I really don't think I need so many dresses…I mean I don't really wear dresses…ever."_

"_Fine…Don't get the dresses…I don't think we can be friends anymore!"_

"_What?!" I have to say I was hurt. I thought Alice and I had become instant best friends. "Alice no! Please don't be upset with me…here look…" I said as I went to the cashier and handed him the dresses "I'm taking all of these today." I handed him my credit card and driver's license._

"_Alright Miss…Swan," he read my name off my driver's license, "Your grand total is…1,549 dollars and 87 cents." I nodded at him, he swiped my card and then my receipt began printing out. When it was done he handed me the receipt and proceeded to put all of my dresses into garment bags. Once all the dresses were in bags, the cashier grabbed _

_them, walked around the cash wrap, handed me my bags and said "Miss Swan, thank you for visiting us today, you have a great day!"_

"_Thanks." I'm sure I made his day with that purchase. I ran to where Alice was standing, "See look Alice look!" she slowly turned to face me "I bought all of them…For you!" she was fighting back a smile. "Do forgive me?" I pleaded._

_She was quiet for a few seconds, Rosalie was standing next to her, she too was waiting for Alice's answer. A smile slowly grew on Alice's pixie like face, "Bella, you're silly…did you actually think I was going to stop being your friend because you didn't want to by a few dresses?"_

"_What? I'm confused…"_

"_Bella, I only said that to get you to buy the dresses…it obviously worked!"_

"_So you're not mad?"_

"_Of course not, silly girl." ___

……………………………………..

Alice and I took everything to the counter, as Rosalie called Jasper.

"Hey Jasper…We're ready…Ok see you in a few…Uh-huh bye." She put her cell phone back in her purse and walked over to us at the counter.

"So what are you getting Bella?" She could be such a pain.

"All of it." I sighed; both of their smiles were blinding and mocking at the same time.

"Ok well lets go meet the guys." Rosalie was already out of the store, Alice and I followed.

"The guys?" I was confused, I thought Jasper was the only one coming to pick us up.

"Yea, Jasper and Edward."

"Oh." I could only hope they would come in separate cars. Being around Edward was not as easy as I wished it was.

Rosalie and Alice helped me carry my bags through the mall. We were going to meet the Edward and Jasper at the same place they dropped us off. Alice was practically singing she was so excited about all the clothes I had purchased.

"Ok so we must go out tomorrow! Bella has to show off her new clothes!" Rosalie and I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Oh you can wear that super cute pair of boot cut jeans you got at bebe with the adorable lace corset top…you know the pink one?"

"Umm...Alice, honestly I have no idea which jeans and which top you're talking about." It was hard to keep from laughing.

"What?!" her eyes wide "How could you not know which ones I'm talking about?" she looked somewhat hurt.

"Oh wait…yea I know which ones you're talking about. Yea that would be a great outfit!" I faked enthusiasm, she must have believed me. She was bouncing as she walked.

We were almost to the exit when I saw them, Edward and Jasper. They were sitting on a bench just outside the doors, Jasper spotted us and stood, Edward looked towards us and smiled. He had the most beautiful crooked smile, I had to look away from him otherwise I would have fallen. Jasper walked in to meet us. He came to me first, kissing me on my forehead, then he took all the bags I was carrying. "Get enough Bella?" he said eyeing the large bags he had stolen from me.

"I think so…"

How weak I must have looked, here I was stumbling with the bags, having to use both arms to carry them. Jasper on the other hand was able to hold them all in one hand, just his hand, no arms needed. I was still marveling at his superior bag carrying skills, when he wrapped his free arm around my waist pulling me close to his side, and walking me outside. Rosalie and Alice were already at Edward's car loading the bags they were carrying for me in the trunk. Jasper lead me to Edward's car and tossed the bags in the trunk with the others. Edward was already in the driver's seat, by the time we got there, Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the back. I slide into the backseat next to Alice, and Jasper got in the front. The drive to the Hale's was quiet, well except for Alice's detailed descriptions of what I bought. How she was able to remember every little detail about what I got was beyond me. I tried to remember what she was talking about at first, but realized there was no hope. I just stared out the window, all the while I felt as if someone was watching me, I just ignored it.

Halfway to the Hale's, the feeling that I was being watched was really starting to bother me. I glanced at the rearview mirror then back out my window. _Wait…No…Goodness I must be really tired…_ I thought, I decided to look back at the rearview mirror just to make sure I wasn't going crazy. _OH MY GOD! _I shouted to myself. I wasn't going crazy. It was him, he was watching me. Edward Cullen was watching me, he was the reason I had that feeling. Once he realized I caught him he looked back to the road, and never back to me.

Once we got to the Hale's, Rosalie, Jasper and I got out of the car. Jasper got my bags from the trunk, all of them, while Rosalie and I said bye to Alice.

"Bella, I was thinking we could work out together tomorrow morning…what do you think?" Did she honestly think I was going to say no to her.

"Of course Alice, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow morning…Edward?" I said to the closed window on the passenger side. He rolled the window down and leaned towards it.

"Yes?" He looked a little nervous.

"Thanks for the ride." I really wanted to say something else but I couldn't.

"Anytime, Bella." The way his lips moved as he said my name was positively sinful. I waved bye and spun around before I could do anything I would surely regret. Jasper and Rosalie said their goodbyes, then turned. Rosalie grabbed my hand and led my inside, Jasper followed close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

**Chapter 6**

The first week went be so fast.

I tried out for the Varsity Cheer Squad. All the girls were really nice, which was odd to me, considering that most cheerleaders are stuck up and rude. Not these girls, they were the complete opposite, they were all so warm and welcoming to me and the coach was just as nice. I met her the day after I got here, Alice had arranged for me to try-out the following Monday, I made it, Alice was ecstatic.

Softball was going well. We practiced on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. My first day of practice was spent getting settled. I was assigned a uniform and a number. Number 26, my lucky number. I also received all of my practice uniforms, gear, any and everything I needed. I told them I didn't need any gear, I already had everything you could ever need to play softball. According to Rose I had enough gear for our whole team, which was true, Charlie was constantly buying me stuff for softball. If I wasn't required to have the same gear as everyone else on the team, I would have most definitely refused, I hate new gear. I despise having to break it in. Unfortunately, refusal was not an option; the entire team was required to have to same of everything, same practice clothes, same practice and game cleats, practice and game socks, sunglasses, _same everything. _I do have to admit, it's pretty cool that the school provides everything for its athletic teams. They want us to present a unified front, supposedly it's intimidating to opposing teams.

"Hey B, how was the scrimmage?" Maverick and I had been really busy lately. It felt like I hadn't seen him since we got here. He was sitting on the couch in the living room with Jasper watching Emmett and Edward play a video game.

"Oh you know…the same. Nothing to write home about." I dropped my bag on the floor as I followed Rose into the living room.

"Bella, you can't be serious!" Rosalie exclaimed as she whipped around to glare at me. The boys did the same except they weren't glaring they were just watching Rose and I with confused expressions on their faces.

"What?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. I walked to the large couch Jasper and Maverick were sitting on and plopped down in between the two of them. Edward and Emmett were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, each one of them watching me as I_ tried_ to act like I had no idea what she was talking about. _Tried,_ being the key word.

"What do you mean WHAT?!" She practically spat the last word at me. I sighed a very heavy sigh, as I leaned back as far into the couch as possible, I closed my eyes. "Well? Are you going to tell them? Or do you want me too?"

"Tell us what, Bella?" Jasper said as he placed my tiny hand in his, lacing our fingers together. I opened my eyes to see his face was only a few inches from mine, I wasn't expecting that and I jumped a little. He noticed and leaned a few inches away from me, squeezing my hand gently as he did so. I looked around at the four confused and concerned faces. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Rose who was now sitting on the loveseat to the right of the couch I was on.

"It's really not that big of a deal Rose." She was about to argue with me, when I cut her off "But, if you feel that it is, you are more than welcome to tell them." The boys then shifted their gaze from me to her.

"Well, I do think it's a big deal." She continued to glare at me as she spoke, "And just so you know Bella, you are the first girl to have ever done this while playing for HW." She began to smile.

"Rosie, get on with it already…" Emmett was getting restless, Edward was too.

"Oh sorry…" She continued glancing at Emmett with an apologetic smile, than looking back at me "Anyway like I was saying, Bella here pitched a no hitter." Her smile was huge now. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward jumped up from where they were sitting. Jasper was still holding my hand when he jumped, causing me to go flying off the couch. I landed right in front of Emmett. I would have fallen but Emmett caught me in one of his hugs crushing me into his broad chest. He started jumping up and down, still holding me; Rosalie had joined him in jumping. I noticed Jasper and Edward had backed away from us, and Maverick was still sitting on the couch.

"BELLA IS A BEAST!" Emmett yelled as he jumped with me. I laughed.

"OK EMMETT, YOU CAN PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I was getting nauseous from all the bouncing. Jasper put his hand on Emmett's shoulder causing him to stop jumping.

"Sorry Bells, it's just so awesome!" He said as he set me back on my feet.

"It's ok Em." I slowly backed away from him. Jasper was instantly at my side, he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Congrats Bella." He spoke softly, I was glad for that. Edward smiled as he walked over to us. He looked at Jasper before he looked at me. Jasper released his grip on me and sat back down on the couch with Maverick.

"Congratulations Bella." His voice was like honey, smooth and sweet. I was beginning to blush when he did the unexpected. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for the most amazing hug anyone had ever given me. He pulled me close to his body, we fit perfectly. His smell was so wonderful, I can't describe how wonderful it was. Then as quickly as it began, it ended.

"Thanks." I mumbled breathlessly. He must have noticed, he got this cocky grin that was just adorable. I smiled shyly back, before I turned to Jasper. I sat down as close to him as possible, I hoped he hadn't seen the way Edward's hug affected me. Jasper put one arm around me, lifting me onto his lap, he kissed my cheek then pulled me close to him. He had a very nice body, his muscles were firm and sculpted, although he wasn't as big as Emmett or Maverick, he was built.

"What's with you Maverick? Aren't you happy for your sister?" Rosalie's question caused all the boys to look at Maverick. I didn't I just snuggled closer to Jasper, on cue he tightened his arms around me.

"Of course I'm happy for her." He said sternly to Rosalie.

"Really…" she didn't seem to believe him "then why does it seem like you don't care?"

"Rose, it's not that I'm not happy for her…" he said as he looked to me and smiled, "It's just this isn't the first time she's pitched a no hitter." He looked back at her shocked face. I looked at the boys, they had the same look of shock on their faces. I had to laugh, they looked so funny.

"You mean…wait…how many no hitters has she pitched?" She spoke slowly.

Maverick laughed at her question, "Enough to not surprise me." I was glad he hadn't told them the actual number. He knew me well enough to know that I didn't want him to, he's a great brother.

"How many is enough?" Edward asked, he was still looking at Emmett, but I knew the question was for me. It was silent for a moment, and then he looked at me. His big green eyes burning with curiosity, they searched mine for an answer. When I didn't give it, he cheated and smiled his perfectly crooked smile, the one I couldn't resist.

"Forty-one." I buried me face in Jasper's chest. I couldn't look at Edward anymore, I might have done something I would have regretted. When what I had said sunk in, everyone but Maverick and myself gasped.

"FORTY-ONE?" Emmett boomed.

"Yes." Maverick answered for me, my face still buried in Jasper's chest.

"WOW" They said in unison.

"Well, I say we celebrate…" I was about to say no when Emmett continued, "Even it isn't the first time, and you don't think it's a big deal. We do." He said looking at Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

"YEA! We should go to Bobby J's!" Rosalie chimed in, Edward and Emmett shook their heads in agreement.

"As fun as that sounds Jasper and I can't go…" Maverick seemed a tad upset as he said that. I reluctantly removed my face from Jasper's chest, just enough to see his face.

"Why can't you go?" I unleashed the full force of the puppy dog eyes on him, there was no way he could resist.

"Aw come on now…don't make that face…we have batting practice." He sounded like he really wanted to go. I couldn't make him feel guilty, so I smiled. He caressed my cheek with his large hand, before he pulled my lips to his. It was a short kiss, only because Maverick was sitting next to us.

"I guess I could go without you…even though I really don't want to."

"Come Bells, let's change." Rosalie jumped up from the loveseat and yanked me off Jasper's lap. The boys laughed, I'm sure it was at the face I had made. Even though Alice was out of town, I knew Rosalie was still going to force me to wear or do something I really didn't want to.

…………………………………………………………………………..

_**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. It's mostly filler. Chapter 7 is going to be good. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward at Bobby J's, and someone is going to notice the tension between Bella and Edward. I'm going to have fun writing that chapter. Until please review, your reviews keep me going! Thank you to all of you who DO Review!! I LOVE Y'ALL!!**_

_**Side note:**_

_**To those of you who said y'all would interested in helping me, if you could please PM me with a sample of your writing it would help me in my selection. I would like to choose by this Friday so please if you can ASAP that would be great. It's free write, so you can write about whatever you want. If you have any questions please feel free to PM whenever. Thanks Again**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight

Hey guys i hope you like this chapter! i'm sorry it took me so long to update, i was out of town for a few days and it was killing me, bot being able to write. anywho here is chapter 7 and as always please REVIEW!!

And i'd like to say CONGRATS to my new helper LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As Rosalie ran, dragging me upstairs, I could hear the boys laughing.

Once upstairs, Rosalie practically threw me in my room as she said "comfortable casual!"

She ran into her room and I swear it sounded like there was tornado in her room, I could hear things being tossed and whirled. I stood there for awhile listening, laughing to myself when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting changed?" Jasper whispered in my ear, I giggled.

"Yes, and you're not helping!" I spun in his arms, facing him I smiled and then I kissed him. He kissed back, but for some reason it wasn't the same. I was trying to figure out what it was that seemed to making this kiss different, when he pulled away, releasing me. We stood in silence for what seemed like a lifetime, he broke the silence. "Bella…" he looked torn.

"Yes? What is it Jasper?" I gave him an encouraging smile. He returned my smile and then continued, "I…uh…I hope you have a good time tonight. Promise you won't forget about me?" His previous emotion was completely gone and now it looked as if he really was afraid that I would forget about him.

"What?" I was slightly confused, what would make him think I would forget about him?

"Just promise me Bella. Promise you won't stop thinking about me. Promise you won't forget." He looked at my stunned face for a few seconds before kissing me on my fore head and turning towards the door. He was almost out my door when he looked at me over his shoulder and said, "Oh and promise you won't be so gullible." My eyes bugged and he laughed so hard he almost fell on the floor. He was kidding with me! I would have been more upset if I wasn't so relieved. I thought he had seen the way Edward affected me.

When his laughing slowed he looked up at me, and all I could do was smile. It was my turn now. I ran after him, pushed him out my door all the while yelling "JASPER HALE! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A…A…A MEANIE?!" I slammed the door in his face, laughing. He knew he was forgiven.

"BELLA! Are you getting dressed?" Rosalie knew I wasn't, she had to have heard what happened with Jasper.

"Um…YEAH!"

"OK well hurry. We need to get there before it gets too crowded!"

"OK!" I ran to my new closet, which was huge. _Comfortable casual, _I thought to myself. I stood in front of my open closet for awhile, I was having a really hard time trying to figure out what I should wear. I've never been to this Bobby J's, I don't know what it's like. I was about to yell at Rosalie, when she came busting in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She didn't look pleased with my standing in front of my closet.

"I don't know what I should wear. Rose, will you help me?" I pouted. She couldn't resist, which was a good thing. She gave me a disapproving look, and then proceeded to look through my closet. She was in there for a few minutes, I was somewhat worried. _I hope she didn't get lost_, that thought made me laugh. All of a sudden clothes came flying at me, I put my hands up as a shield from the potentially deadly clothes. They hit my hands and landed on the floor.

Rosalie slowly emerged from my closet, "Alright, now get changed. Your hair looks fine, just put some makeup on…not a lot though." She strolled out of my room closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Rose!" I called after her.

I looked at the floor, where my outfit lay, I picked it up. I liked what she chose. I slipped out of my clothes, and put the shorts on first, then the tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror and man did I look cute. Rosalie had selected the most adorable tank top. It a was navy blue empire waist tank from Hollister, it had light blue lace trim around the bottom and top, the straps were lace as well and crossed in the back, there was also a bow right under the bust in the middle. The shorts were cute and _short_; they were a darker wash with a white and light khaki belt, they too were from Hollister. The only thing Rose didn't pick were shoes, I walked back to my closet and to the shoe section, I decided on a pair of light blue flip flops from Old Navy to go with the light blue in my top. I went back to look at myself in the mirror, I was pleased. I liked how the navy blue looked on my skin, I can't explain it but it just looked right. My hair looked very celebrity like, it fell down my back in long waves, I really looked pretty today. When I looked at my face, Rosalie was right I didn't need a lot of make so I went to my bathroom, opened the cabinet that held all my makeup.

I put on some foundation, just to even my skin tone out, mascara, blush, and lip gloss with a natural pink tint. After I was done with my makeup I went back to the full length mirror in my room and looked at myself once more before heading downstairs to the living room, where I'm sure Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were waiting for me. I looked super cute, I don't mean to sound conceited, but the way my legs looked with the short shorts, muscular and sexy, and my arms looked very lean. I looked GOOD!

I grabbed my blue Coach wristlet, I have one in every color, and walked downstairs to the living room. When I got there Emmett and Edward were playing the same video game they were when Rose and I got home, and Rosalie was sitting on the couch, her back to me, flipping through a magazine.

Emmett and Edward didn't have to go home to change, seeing as they were already dressed, both of them were wearing jeans and polo's, they almost looked like twins. Emmett was wearing light boot cut jeans, that fit him snuggly, with a white rugby style polo, it had thick horizontal stripes of green, he was also wearing green and white Nike Shox. Edward had on darker boot cut jeans, they didn't fit as snug as Emmett's jeans fit. They still looked amazing on him, not too tight and not too loose; perfect. His polo was solid maroon, which fit him like a glove, it hugged his chiseled chest and his lean muscular arms, it's like that polo was made for him.

None of them noticed I had come.

"You guys ready?" Rosalie jumped, and the boys turned their game off.

Emmett got up and turned to face me as Edward turned the game off and put everything away.

"WOW Bella, you look good!" I giggled, Rosalie glared at him, "Of course you are the most beautiful girl in the world, Rose. I was just giving Bella a compliment." He looked so cute, like he was about to cry if she didn't forgive him. Edward still had his back to me, putting everything away, but I could see he was laughing at Emmett.

"It's ok Em. You're right though Bella does look good…Who do you love?" She asked while smiling at me.

"You." Emmett replied.

"And don't you forget it!" We all laughed, as Edward turned to face us.

I was still laughing when Edward and I locked eyes. We stared at each other for only moment, he broke our stare to get a better look at what I was wearing. A Slow crooked smile grew on his face as he inspected me. Of course I blushed the brightest shade of red, but as much as I wanted to look away from him I couldn't. He locked eyes with me again, I would have gazed into his big green eyes forever if it hadn't been for Emmett.

"Ok…" I glanced at Emmett as he spoke. He was looking at Edward funny, he must have felt my eyes on him because he looked over to me. "We should go." I glanced back at Edward, he was still staring at me, I blushed again. This time I had to look away, I looked back at Emmett who was now giving me the same funny look he gave Edward a few moments ago. I smiled at him, then Rosalie grabbed his arm pulling him towards the front door.

"Come on you two. We need to leave now if we want to get a decent booth." She called over her shoulder. Edward and I followed them to Emmett's Jeep. "Edward you can ride shot gun, I'll sit in the back with Bells."

"Yes ma'am!" Edward said enthusiastically

* * *

The ride to Bobby J's was fun, Rose kept me entertained with some funny Jasper stories. I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched _again. _I glanced at Emmett to see if he was the one watching me, he wasn't, he was concentrating on the road, which made me feel much safer considering we were practically flying. He must have felt my eyes on him, he looked at me in the rearview mirror and stuck his tongue out at me, I giggled and looked at Rose who was laughing at Emmett's child like behavior. She obviously wasn't the one watching me, which left one person. _Please don't be Edward…_I looked to the back of his seat before I looked at the passenger side view mirror, _NO! _

It was Edward, once again, who was watching me. When I looked at him through the mirror he didn't look away. His eyes searched mine for something, I wasn't sure what he could possibly be looking for. Part of me wanted to let him find whatever he was looking for, but the other part was afraid to. I tried to look away, but I just couldn't. I absolutely loved looking into his eyes, they're so beautifully green. I was finally able to look away, I met Emmett's eyes in the rear view mirror, giving me that same funny look he had given Edward and I earlier. All I could do was smile at him, he returned it and looked back to the road. I didn't once look back to Edward, I could feel his eyes on me, they never left.

"Ok here we are!" Emmett exclaimed as he jumped out of his Jeep to help Rose out. Edward got out as well, he pulled his seat forward to let me out. I couldn't get out on his side, I didn't want to look at him yet, so I slid across the backseat to Emmett's side. I could sense Edward's confusion as he closed his door. Rose was already out by the time I got to their side, she was walking towards Edward, who was waiting for us in front of the entrance. Emmett was about to follow her.

"Um Emmett…A little help here." I said. His Jeep was really high off the ground with no running boards to help me get out. He turned to face me and laughed as he saw the expression on my face. I must have looked terrified. I mean I'm used to big trucks, it's just all of the ones I'm used to had running boards, his didn't and I wasn't about to jump for it. Considering my past experiences with jumping off things, it might get ugly. Emmett walked to where I was in the Jeep, grabbed my legs and swung me over his shoulder. I would have yelled at him to put me down, but just this once I was ok with it. With me over his shoulder, he kicked the door shut and walked to where Edward and Rose were. I could hear them laughing, I was laughing too. When we reached them Emmett set me on my feet.

"Thanks Emmett…You're my hero!" I said before I turned to face the other two. They were laughing at me. "What?" I asked.

"Did you really need help?" Rosalie asked between laughs.

"Yes! Now both of you shut up and lets go inside!"

"Oh don't worry about them Bella…They're just jealous I didn't help them, and anytime you need someone to carry you just call me." Emmett said in an attempt to make me feel better. I didn't care that they were laughing, I actually enjoyed Edward's musical laugh.

" Thanks…You really are my hero!" I started towards the door and was about to open it when two strong hands caught me and gently pulled me back. It was Edward, he left one hand on my wrist as he used his other to open the door, I looked at him. He was smiling, I blushed, his smile got bigger.

"Ladies first." He said motioning for me to go in, I did and Rosalie followed closely behind me.

Once inside Rosalie led us to the only open table. When we sat down I looked around for the first time. It was a pretty decent place, the tables surrounded what looked to be a dance floor, there were pool tables off to the side of the bar which was right in the middle of the back wall. Behind the bar was an opening to a kitchen, all in all it wasn't a bad place to hang out. There were a lot of people, scratch that, there were a lot of guys. There were a few girls, but the male species definitely out numbered the female species, for every girl there was about five guys. I know I have a boyfriend, but what girl wouldn't like those odds? I sure did, and I could tell Rose did by the look on her face.

"So what do you think Bells?" She asked with a wink at the end. I grinned a devilish grin she did the same.

"Well…I think it's a pretty awesome!...It seems to be well _stocked_." I winked back at her, she laughed.

"I had a feeling you would like it." We were both laughing now.

"What's so funny you two?" Emmett asked, he looked like a lost puppy. His face made me and Rose laugh harder. He didn't seem pleased with our response.

"They're talking about guys Emmett." Edward said with an annoyed tone. He must not have been happy with us either. I looked at him, of course he was already looking, or should I say glaring at me. I couldn't help it, but the way he was glaring at me made me laugh even harder than I had been. I had to look away from him otherwise I might have peed my pants I was laughing so hard.

"Rose…is he right? Were you talking about guys?" Emmett's angry voice caused my laughter to stop. He looked really mad, I glanced at Rosalie, she was still laughing. "Rosalie! Were you talking about guys?" She continued laughing, and I could tell that wasn't a good thing. I had to calm Emmett down before he got too upset.

"Emmett relax…Yes we were talking about guys…but why should that even matter to you?...You're the one she loves." I was hoping what I had said would work.

It must have because he smiled one of those goofy Emmett smiles. Thank goodness.

"Alright well what do you girls want to eat?" He asked looking at us.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries." I said. Rosalie was still laughing when I nudged her. She stopped, "Salad for me!"

"Alright we'll be right back." Emmett said as he and Edward got up from their seats.

"Wait!...Let me give you some money." I went to grab my wristlet off the table when my hand was stopped by a much larger, stronger hand, Edward's hand. I looked up at him and he shook his head at me. Just as I opened my mouth to argue he cut me off.

"You're moneys no good here." Before I could even respond he was walking to the bar.

"You'll get used to it." Rosalie said as she got up from her chair, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom…you wanna come with?"

"Uh…No, I'm ok thanks." I said looking up at her. She nodded her head before she turned to go to the bathrooms.

I glanced around at the people; they all looked about the same age as me if not a bit older. A few of the guys had on HW shirts. I was still looking around at the people when someone from behind me spoke.

"Hey!" I turned around to see who the owner of the deep voice was. He was tall and muscular, he had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was actually pretty cute.

"Hi" I replied with a smile.

"You mind if I join you?"

"Actually my friends will be right back…but I guess." He seemed nice enough. I thought he was going to sit in the chair he was closest too. I was wrong, he grabbed a chair from the table behind ours and put it right next to me. I didn't realize how close his chair was to me until he sat down, our arms were touching. I pulled my arm closer to me and shifted to the side opposite him.

"I'm James, and you are?" He asked with a very cute smile as he put his hand out for me to shake it.

"My name's Bella." I shook his hand, it was rough I didn't like the way it felt. I pulled my hand away as quickly as I could. Reluctantly he let my hand go. He leaned closer to me, I tried to lean further away from him but my chair wouldn't allow it. So I tried to slide my chair away, I didn't even budge. It felt like it was caught on something, I turned to see what it was. It was James' arm, he had wrapped it around the back of my chair holding it in place. I no longer thought he was cute. I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down with his free hand.

"Where you going sweetheart?" The sound of his voice made me want to puke. He was still holding me down when out of nowhere someone's hand was ripping his off me. _Edward, _I thought to myself.

"What the hell are you doing here James?" He asked with a deadly tone.

"Chill Ed, I was just introducing myself to this lovely lady." He winked at me.

"Ugh!" was all I could say.

"I think you need to leave." Edward sounded like he might kill this guy if he didn't listen.

"Make me." James sneered, looking away from me and up at Edward.

"Oh we will!" Emmett's voice came from directly behind me. His had the same murderous tone as Edward's. I was still watching James when I decided to step in.

"Maybe you should go James." He looked back at me, not pleased with what I had said.

"If that's what you want…" I nodded, "Well then, it was nice meeting you Bella." He took my hand and kissed it. Again the urge to puke reappeared, I forced the urge away and smiled at him. "You too James." He got up facing the boys.

"Later guys, see you at practice." And then he was gone.

* * *

Ok well i hope you liked it!

Chapter 8 will be a contiuation of Bobby J's

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Thanks guys," I turned to look at Edward and Emmett, "But I'm pretty sure I could've taken care of James myself." Edward's face flushed a bright red, I could tell this was not good.

"I'm sure James would have liked that…Maybe you would have as well."

"What?!...Look all I was trying to say was, I'm a big girl…I don't need a guy to save me." _Oops, that came out wrong_, I thought. Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Really?..." I gave no response. To be quite honest it took a lot of effort to hide the shock I felt. "Well then, my apologies. I wasn't aware that when a girl tried to get away from someone, they _wanted_ to be forced back into their chair!" _He saw!_

"You were watching me!" It wasn't a question, and by the look on Edward's face he knew it wasn't either.

"Does it matter?..." he didn't give me enough time to respond, "For your information, I was just looking out for you. James is a guy you don't want to get involved with, he's trouble. Just ask Jasper, I'm sure he would agree with me."

I didn't feel like arguing with him anymore. The truth is I didn't like him being upset with me, which frustrates me. I'm not used to caring if anyone is upset with me, much less a guy I've known for less than a month.

………………………..

Rose finally came back.

"Oh my God! That line was so freaking long!" She hadn't really looked at any of us until she sat down.

As she studied our faces, I did the same; I hadn't looked at the guys since Edward decided he was going to be mister protective. I looked at Emmett first. Poor guy looked so uncomfortable, he was glancing back and forth between me and Edward, probably waiting for us to go at it again. That definitely was not going to happen, somewhere between Edward yelling at me and Rose coming back from the bathroom, I decided I wasn't going to speak to him anymore. I figured it's for the best, maybe me not talking to him will keep him from staring at me, one could only hope.

It was time to look at Edward. _I shouldn't! I can't! I won't!...Who am I kidding…I will…Just this one last time and then never again! NEVER AGAIN! _I shouted at myself.

Slowly I looked to Edward, he was sitting across from me. He was looking at me, of course I already knew this. I felt his eyes on me since we stopped arguing. I quickly studied his face and tore my eyes away from him, if I looked at him any longer I knew I would give in and apologize for everything. I couldn't give in. As I stared at the table, I thought about Edward's expressionless face, he didn't look mad, or sad, he didn't look like anything but a blank face. However, his eyes were a different story, they were full of some emotion that at first I couldn't indentify.

"What's going on?" Rose was very confused; I would be too if I was her. No one said anything, I was glad no one did. I couldn't look at her otherwise I would spill everything, it's hard for me to keep anything from her, so I just continued to stare at the table. "Emmett?" If he didn't answer her, she's going to get pretty angry. _If he doesn't answer her I will…no, no I won't she doesn't need to know_, I thought.

"Um…Edward?"

"I need some air." I huffed as I pushed myself away from the table. I practically ran for the patio, hoping no one would follow me.

As soon as I got outside, I glanced through one of the large windows to the table where we were sitting. I was expecting to see at least one of three missing. Much to my surprise all three were still seated, staring right at me. I looked away as quickly as possible. I didn't want to see them right now, and I definitely didn't want them to see me, so I decided to find somewhere to sit that was hidden from their line of sight.

After a few minutes I found a bench that was perfect, it was completely hidden from any onlookers who were inside. I let out a heavy sigh as I sat. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to keep them in place. I looked around once more, just to make sure no one had followed me out here, and then I buried my face in my knees. I needed to think, I haven't had much time to do any kind of thinking since I got here. I wanted to think about everything, but I couldn't, I could only think of Edward. His perfect face, his chiseled body, that beautiful bronze hair, his crooked smile, his melodic voice, the way his emerald green eyes watched me. It was then that I realized all those times I thought he was staring at me, he wasn't, he was watching me. Not in the creepy psycho stalker way. He was watching me the same way Charlie watched Renee before they got divorced, the same way Emmett watches Rosalie; with so much love in their eyes. That's how he watches me, like he's in love with me. I had to laugh at that thought. I lifted my head.

"Edward in love with me…HA!" I whispered out loud to myself. "Like that's ever going to happen." It can't happen, I'm with Jasper and I could never hurt him. Then it hit me I like Edward just as much, if not more, then Jasper. _What am I going to do?_ That was my last thought before I was interrupted.

"Like what's ever going to happen?" I knew that voice, Emmett. He was standing no more then two feet away from me. How did I not notice him?

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Not long."

"Long enough to hear me say something." I stated.

He let out a little chuckle, "Yes…So if I sit here," he pointed to the empty half of the bench next to me, "will you stay or run?"

"I'll stay." I sighed as I put my head back to my knees. I could feel the bench shift as Emmett sat down. It was quiet for a few minutes, before he spoke again.

"Bella, I know…" He paused, and then it hit me again, how I feel about Edward and Jasper. All of a sudden I was crying, I couldn't help it, there was nothing I could to do stop the tears. Emmett put his arm around me and pulled me as close to him as he could.

"It's ok Bella…You'll figure it out." I tried to pull away from him, but he just tightened his arm around me. All I could do was look up at him. He knew, but how?

"How'd you know?" I asked once my crying slowed.

"I have my ways," He said with a smirk "and don't be upset with Edward, he really cares about you. If he hadn't beat me to it, I would have done the same thing. Only I think I might have punched James. I've been dying for an opportunity to teach that punk a lesson." He was so serious I had to laugh a bit.

"You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone."

"Don't worry I won't…but if I were you I'd try to figure it out fast, someone else is bound to notice something. And if they ask me, you know I can't lie. But yeah, I promise."

"Thanks Emmett…" I shifted under his arm to give him a hug, "so what did they say when I came out here?" I was curious, considering the way they stared after me when I left.

"Well Rose was gonna go after you, but Edward stopped her and said he go should since it was his fault you left. I figured you didn't want anyone to go after you so I told them to stay put and if you didn't come back in thirty minutes I would go to you." He paused and glanced at the door at the far end of the patio. "I don't think Edward was real pleased with that, but he agreed so yeah, we waited. Man does he have it bad for you." He said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've never seen him act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like he's…it's hard to explain…it's just something I can see, you know?"

"I guess…" I wished he had at least tried to explain it to me, oh well. He looked at his watch and said, "We should get going, it's late." He kept his arm around me as he stood pulling me with him. We walked towards the door, I avoided looking inside. I didn't want to see Edward yet.

Once inside I had no choice to look at the table where Rose and Edward sat. Someone was missing, Edward. Rose was sitting there by herself, smiling at me and Emmett as we approached the table. Before Emmett or I had the chance to ask where Edward was she spoke.

"Edward's playing pool with Andrew, Seth, and Mike." Emmett and I looked over to where the pool tables were. I spotted Edward almost immediately, he was taking a shot.

"Hey look! There's an empty table next to Edward's, would you ladies like to play?" Emmett had the goofiest looking grin I've ever seen. Something told me he thought he could beat us.

"I'm in, Rose?" I said with a wink. She returned my wink with a devilish grin.

"Hell yes I'm in!" She shouted as she jumped out of her chair. "But we're gonna need a fourth if we're gonna play teams." Emmett looked around the room for someone to join us. He must have found someone.

"You two get the table before anyone takes it. I'll meet you over there." To be so large he was pretty fast.

"Hey Rose I'm gonna go to the little girls room, I'll meet you at the table." She nodded before she turned and headed for the table.

Once in the bathroom I went straight for the mirror. I needed to make sure I didn't look horrible after my little crying spell. I didn't look too bad, I was still a little splotchy from the crying. I took my small compact out of my wristlet and put a little powder on my face to even it out. My lips looked a little pale so I grabbed my tinted pink lip gloss and smoothed it on my lips. I looked at myself once more in the mirror to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, and I must admit I looked pretty darn good. I put my compact and lip gloss back in my wristlet, and left the bathroom.

As I made my way towards the pool table, I noticed Emmett had found our fourth player. He was taller then Emmett, but not as muscular, he had short jet black hair. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face. I was almost to the table when I looked over to Edward's table, he hadn't seen me yet. I decided in the bathroom that I would apologize to him for acting dumb.

One of the other guys at his table had noticed me walking towards them. He nudged the guy standing next to him. He looked up and saw me; I was standing behind Edward now. The second guy who saw me cleared his throat, obviously trying to get Edward's attention. It worked; Edward looked at him then turned when the guy inclined his head towards me. He gasped when he saw it was me. I smiled and spoke before he could, although I think he was too shocked to speak.

"Edward, I just want to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry." I turned to go to my table when something stopped me.

Edward's hand was holding mine. I blushed when I looked at entwined our hands. I turned back around to face him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I should have never said those things. That's not how I was raised, it's just…it's…" he seemed to be struggling to find the right words, so I cut him off.

"Edward, it's ok. I forgive you." I smiled my biggest smile and squeezed his hand, before I released it. He grinned his crooked grin, I blushed again.

"Thank you Bella." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I'm sure I was bright red by now. Thank goodness for Emmett, if he hadn't pulled me away from Edward I might have ruined everything.

"Alright, you've had my teammate long enough. I need her back now if you don't mind." Edward laughed and Rose handed me a q-stick.

"Wait…I thought you and I were going to partner." I said to Rosalie.

"Yeah well, _big baby_ wanted to partner with you too. So we flipped a coin, I lost. Sorry." I smiled at Emmett who was making a pouty face.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Rosalie." I had almost forgotten that our fourth player was here. He had a nice deep voice, he was actually pretty cute. Not my type, but not bad. He turned extending his large hand to me, "I'm Marc. You must be Bella, Maverick's sister." I took his hand and shook it.

"That's me, it's nice to meet you Marc."

"Same here."

"How do you know my brother?"

"I'm on the Baseball team. Hey are you as good a pitcher as they say you are?"

"I'm alright." Rosalie snorted. I hadn't noticed that Rosalie and Emmett had already started playing.

……………………….

By the time we got home I was exhausted. I went straight to room, to shower and get ready for bed. After my shower I went to Jasper's room to say goodnight, but he was already asleep. I went back to my room and laid down on my bed.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." I said out loud.

My decision was made.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry It's taken me so long to update...I've been super busy with school and everything!! Anywho I hope you like this chapter...Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!(JUST MAVERICK)

* * *

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up to my stomach growling at me. I was starving; I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I would have had dinner if I hadn't acted the way I did last night.

"B, You up?" Maverick yelled from across the hall.

I didn't answer hoping that he would think I was still asleep and leave me alone. I didn't feel like talking to anyone today. Actually, there's only one person I want to talk to today, and I'm not sure if I can. I had it all figured out last night. I'd go to him and tell him exactly how I feel, and I wouldn't worry about his reaction. That's just it though; I'm more worried about his reaction today than I had planned on being.

"BELLA! GET UP!" It sounded like Maverick had run straight through my door. I sat up as slowly and sleepily as I could. Maverick was about to jump on me when he noticed that I had sat up. "Lucky." Was all he said, he loved jumping on me to wake me up, I hated it. "Come on, we're all waiting on you." He grabbed my hand and yanked me off my bed.

"I think I'm gonna stay here and rest…I'm really tired, yesterday was a long day." I sat back down on the huge bed the Hale's got me.

"Fine, at least come down and have breakfast…oh and the Hale's got you an early Birthday present." He said as he grabbed my hand again, only this time he didn't yank me off the bed, he waited for me to get up on my own. I slowly stood; he released my hand, as I turned to go to my large closet. I took a few steps and stopped when what he had said to me earlier about the Hale's sunk in. I turned to face him, he was waiting for that.

"When you said the Hale's got me an early Birthday present…what exactly did you mean by that?" He was amused by my question. The Hale's always spent too much money on gifts. Last year for my birthday, among other things, they sent me sixteen dozen roses every day for the whole month.

"Well it's actually from Dad, the Hale's, and the Cullen's."

"THE CULLEN'S!" He smiled as I yelled, "They don't even know me that well!"

"Chill B. Carlisle and Esme like you a lot. Yes you are somewhat right, they don't know you that well, but what they do know they like. Besides, I don't think there's anyone in this world who could not like my little sister!" As he was talking he had taken a few steps to me, and hugged me after the last part.

"Ok, ok. If you want me to have breakfast you're going to have to let me go." I probably shouldn't have said that. It caused him to squeeze me tighter, so tight that I could barely breathe. "Maveri-" I was about to tell him to let me go again, when he cut me off.

"I won't let you go, not now at least." Then he let me go, well he released his killer grip on me for now, as for letting me go he wasn't lying. I sucked a huge amount of air in when he released me, which caused him to laugh.

"Whatever Maverick, just get out so I can change." He laughed again, then he leaned down to kiss my forehead, turned and left closing the door behind him.

I was about to go to my closet and look for something to wear, when I remembered Alice and Rosalie had put all my comfortable clothes in a box under my bed. They said clothes like that did not deserve a place in my closet. I pulled the box out from under the bed, opened it and began my search. I dug around in the box and when I realized I wasn't going to find what I was looking for that way, I decided to dump the contents of the box on the floor and search that way. My new method proved to be much easier, I found what I was looking for almost instantly.

"Here you are." I said as I held up my most favorite article of clothing. It was a pair of Maverick's basketball shorts from when we were in middle school, any of the ones he had now would most definitely not fit me.

They were still in good condition, considering I stole them from him after he had worn them only once. He wasn't happy with me when he saw me wearing them one day. He tired to make me give them back, of course I didn't want to. I told him that if I gave them back I would walk around the house in my underwear, because I didn't have any shorts as comfortable as his stolen pair, and his friends were at our house that day. Needless to say he let me keep the shorts.

The shorts were shiny and black, they hung just below my knees. I looked pretty cute in them. I paired the shorts with a black sports bra and a white, tight fitting, racer back tank. Before I went down stairs, I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure my face and hair looked at least halfway decent. My hair was a bit on the crazy side, so I pulled it up into a messy bun. My face was ok, considering I just woke up. Before I left my room I grabbed a pair of black Old Navy flip flops from my closet and put them on.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as I walked in everyone looked at me. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were sitting at the table eating pancakes; while Maverick was helping Edward make the pancakes. They all smiled at me, and then went back to doing what they were doing before I walked in. I was still standing where I had stopped when I came in.

"Bella would you like to help me with breakfast?" Edward asked in his musical voice.

"What?...I'm not good enough to help you now that she's here." Maverick said in a playful tone.

"It's not that Maverick, it's just that you keep eating everything." Edward smacked Maverick's hand away from the pancake stack.

"Oh, well I guess B should help you then." Maverick said before he went to sit at the table with everyone else. I was laughing at him when I felt a soft warm hand grab mine and pull. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me as he pulled me to the counter next to the stove.

"Here." He said handing me an empty plate. "How many would you like?"

"Umm…what kind are they?" If they were blueberry I would most likely eat them all.

"My favorite…Blueberry!"

"Really?...I love blueberry pancakes!" We were smiling at each other like little kids.

"So how many?" He asked again.

"Well…have you eaten?" I would have taken whatever was left, but I needed to make sure he had eaten before.

"Not yet, why?" he replied confused.

"No reason…how many are left?"

"Uh…Six." He said as he counted the ones he had put on a large plate. "But I could make more." He turned to face me again with a smile so huge and childlike; the sight of it caused me to giggle.

"How about, _we_ make more." I said between giggles.

His smile grew at that, I couldn't help but giggle again. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled my close to his side as he said, "Yes _we_ can make more." I looked up at him and smiled. It was then when I remembered what I had to do today.

I pulled away from Edward, with a little more force then I had intended to use. The look on his face was not what I had expected. I had caused him to feel something he should never have to feel because of me, pain. As quickly as I had pulled away from him, the look of pain on his face was gone. He replaced it with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, I could still see the pain in them. All I could do was smile back at him. "Actually Edward, I'm not really hungry anymore." I began walking towards the table where everyone else was sitting. "You can have the rest."

Jasper motioned for me to sit next to him. I pretended I didn't see him, and sat next to Maverick. Jasper wasn't dumb, he knew I saw him, and he knew I chose to ignore his gesture. I just hoped he couldn't see what was really going on. I was avoiding him because I was too much of a coward. I couldn't look at him knowing what was about to happen. I had to do it soon, otherwise I might never get the courage to do it again, and then I would be stuck. Not that I don't absolutely love Jasper as a friend, but that's just it. I could only ever love him as a friend and nothing more. I had to do it now, I couldn't wait any longer. _Here we go!_

"Jasper?" I said without looking at him.

"Yes?" I could hear the worry in his voice. Everyone at the table was quiet. I had to find a way to get him alone without anyone knowing what was going on. _Think Bella, THINK!...Got it!_

"Can you help me get a box down from the attic?" I finally looked at him and mouthed PLEASE, when he looked like he might say no. He knew what was coming, he had too.

"Sure…ok." He replied still worried.

"Thanks." I said as I got up and walked towards the stairs, I motioned for him to follow me, when he stayed seated.

"Now?" He asked. He was terrified now. This was going to be, by far, one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my life.

"Yes, if you don't mind." _Here's your chance Jasper, say no and nothing happens_. I thought to myself.

"No," He paused, which caused my whole body to tense, he was going to say no and I wasn't going to be able to do this. "I don't mind. Now is fine." He got up and walked to me, stopping by my side and grabbing my hand. I was about to pull my hand away, when I remembered we had an audience. I began walking to the stairs once more, only this time I had Jasper with me. We walked in silence until we got to the attic.

"Ok so where's this box?" Jasper asked. I stayed silent, I couldn't find my voice. "There is no box, is there?" He asked as he looked down at his feet.

"No." There it is, my voice.

"I thought as much." He sat on a box and buried his head in his hands as he continued to speak. "Please, Bella. Don't do this." His head still buried in his hands. I walked to where he was sitting, and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." I started to cry, when he lifted his head. The expression on his face killed me.

"I just don't understand. What did I do wrong?" He put his head back in his hands, his shoulders were shaking. He was crying.

"Jasper no," I wrapped my arms around him as best I could. "It's not you fault, It's me. I can't give you the love you deserve. I'm so sorry." I was sobbing at this point. Jasper then wrapped his arms around me pulling me off the floor and onto his lap. He held me close to him. After a few minutes my sobbing slowed. I pulled away from Jasper, just enough to see his face. We still had our arms wrapped around each other.

"It's ok Bella. I understand…I think…Anyway, we can still be friends right?" He asked.

"I think I'm the one that's supposed to ask if we can still be friends…But yes, of course we will still be friends…BEST FRIENDS!" I shouted as I pulled him close to me. "Thank you for being so great Jasper." I whispered in his ear. He shifted his head and kissed me on the cheek, then he tightened his arms around me.

"I'll always love you Bella." He whispered.

Ok so what did you think? be honest and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Next chapter we find out what that early Birthday suprise is!! Oh and BTW my Birthday is on Tuesday the 26th!! I'd like to thank all of my loyal reviewers!! I love you guys!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

September 2, 2008

It's been a month since I broke up with Jasper. I have been so busy with softball and cheer I haven't had enough time to think about it, which I was somewhat glad about. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen any of the guys for more than a few minutes every so often, there have even been a few days where I haven't seen them at all. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to not have to worry about any issues there may be with the boys. The few times I've seen Jasper, he has been sort of distant, I can't blame him. After all I did break up with him. Emmett and Maverick are the same whenever I see them, which is good I really didn't want anything to change because of what happened. Rosalie was a little upset with me at first, but after a few days of practice everything with her went back to normal. Alice is still crazy, and I absolutely love it! Edward is, well I don't really know what to say about him, he is the one person who I haven't seen at all this past month. Alice says he's been really busy with baseball and helping his dad out at the hospital. However Alice has said that Edward asks about me quite often, I don't really know what to think of that. Oh and I almost forgot the Hale's, the Cullen's and my dad got me a new truck for my birthday. It's a black Ford F-150, and I love it!

Bella

………………………………………………..

"Hey Bells, what are you going to wear tomorrow night?" Rosalie asked as she rummaged through her closet.

"Umm…What's tomorrow night?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Fam…Uh," she emerged from her closet. "Did Jasper not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ok…Well I suppose he didn't." Rosalie didn't seem very pleased with Jasper for not telling me whatever it was he didn't tell me.

"Rosalie, what did Jasper not tell me?" I couldn't help but be a bit frustrated with the situation.

"I'd love to tell you, but it was Jasper's job and I really don't want to make him mad. I can't believe he hasn't told you yet, what on earth could he be waiting for?" I assumed the question was rhetorical.

"Well I guess I should find him and ask him why he hasn't told me what he was going to tell me." I began to walk out of her room, I was almost out the door when she yanked me back.

"Oh no little miss, you will not ask him anything."

"And why not?" I just couldn't understand anything that was happening.

"Because he obviously…look I have no idea why he hasn't told you yet. To be quite honest I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but he made it a point to tell all of us to wait for him to tell you. So yeah I'm not trying to get on Jasper's bad side."

"Jasper has a bad side? Huh I didn't think that was possible."

"Well don't get me wrong, Jasper is a great brother and an even better friend, and he seems to always be calm, but when he gets upset…let's just say it's not the most pleasant thing to witness." I had to laugh at that. I never knew Jasper to be the kind to get overly upset about anything. He would let things roll off him like it was nothing, something any normal person would get upset about never seemed to bother him.

"I don't believe you, Jasper has always been so calm around me. I mean the first time I have ever seen him get even remotely upset was when I…Uh never mind. New subject please." I almost slipped. Everyone, well almost everyone, came to me after I ended things with Jasper and asked me if it was possible not to ever talk about it. I was quite surprised, I mean I figured Alice would want to know exactly how it happened, what was said, you know the usual stuff. But no, not one of them wanted to ever have to hear about it. The only one that didn't come to me was Edward, and I could never figure out why. Then again I haven't even seen him over the past month so maybe that's why he hasn't talked to me about it.

Rosalie was about to say something, when there was a knock at her door.

"What?" she hissed. Rosalie didn't like to be interrupted, ever.

"Uh, Have you seen Bella?" If the door hadn't muffled the voice I would have been able to tell who was on the other side. I knew it was one of the guys, I just couldn't be sure which one it was.

"Who wants to know?" She couldn't figure out who it was on the other side of the door either.

"It's uh…Maverick."

"Oh, yea she's in here. What do you need Mav?" I was surprised she didn't open the door for him, and even more surprised he didn't open the door himself.

"Bella?" He spoke only to me this time.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um, can you meet me in your room in like five minutes?" Ok this was way too weird.

"Sure, I guess." Rosalie could tell something was up as well.

"Maverick, why don't you just come in here and take care of whatever it is you need to?" She was not pleased with this little game he seemed to be playing, neither was I for that matter.

"NO!...I mean, it's private…Uh family stuff…Just meet me in five, please Bella?" He was begging.

"Ok, five minutes."

"Thanks Bella." He sounded relieved, which was very odd considering he never took no for an answer.

"Some one's acting a little strange." Rosalie said.

"I know. I wonder what his deal is."

"Who knows, boys are so weird. He's probably gonna tell you he doesn't want you dating anyone. Or something along those lines." She laughed.

"I guess, but no he said it was family related. Ugh I hope Renee isn't coming to visit." The thought of the woman, who calls herself my mother, being in the same room as me was just horrible. I haven't spoken to her since she left us, I would refuse whenever she would call. I even went as far as changing my cell phone number, I told Charlie and Maverick that if they gave her my number I would never speak to them again. They didn't want that, so my number has never been given to her, thank goodness.

"You know Bella, you really should talk to her." I said nothing and she continued. "At least tell her how you feel. You can't just forget about her, she's always gonna be your mother. No matter how much you wish she wasn't." She had a point but I would never tell her that. If I did she would force me to talk to Renee, and I'm not having that. "Or we could always plan a trip this way you wouldn't have to be here when she's here." That's more like it.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Yea, yea. I think it's been five minutes, you better not keep Maverick waiting. I really can't handle him being mad." I laughed, I could never understand why no one ever wanted to see Maverick mad. He's a giant teddy bear.

"I guess you're right, see ya." I waived on my way out of her room. As I left her room I couldn't help but think of Renee. I hadn't really had a whole lot of time to think about her, but now every memory I had of her was rushing back to me. It was hard to continue walking towards my room, but I was finally there. My door was closed, normally that would not have bothered me, except for the fact that today I had left it open. Maverick must have closed it behind him. I stood in front of the door for a few seconds; I needed to clear my mind of all things Renee. I exhaled and opened my door, the light was on, there didn't seem to be anyone in my room. I slowly walked in and shut the door behind me. I decided to sit on my bed and wait for Maverick to come, since he was obviously not here yet. I was just about to sit down when I heard my bathroom door swing open, I spun around to see who was in there.

"JASPER! What the hell!" I wasn't expecting to see him. He looked just as surprised as I felt.

"Sorry Bells." He lowered his head a bit, I could only assume he felt bad for scaring me.

"I just about died, you scared me so bad!"

"Sorry." He apologized again. I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"It's ok just don't let it happen again." I said jokingly, he raised his head look right in my eyes, I could swear he was able to see my soul. Then he smiled, it was nice to see him smile, I beamed back at him. "So what were you doing in my bathroom anyway? I don't think I have anything in there that you would ever find useful. Unless you needed some eyeliner or hairspray." I said still smiling.

"Um…I actually wanted to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

"Well, I don't but Maverick said for me to meet him in here about five minutes ago, some family thing. Anyway can you make it quick?" He laughed, "What's so darn funny?" I asked.

"I'm the one that was at Rose's door, I pretended to be Maverick are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad, but why? Why couldn't you just say you were…well you?" He seemed to think that was a tad on the funny side as well.

"Rosalie." Was all he responded, not the one I was hoping for.

"And by that you mean?" He was going to tell me, and I was going to make sure he did.

"I don't know." If I had felt like pushing him any further I would have, I just wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Alright then, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Time to get down to business. Earlier Rose was about to tell me what this big thing Jasper was supposed to tell me about, but she didn't, always the loyal one.

"Um…Well every year at the end of summer the baseball team throws this end of summer party." He stopped and glanced around my room like he was looking for something to say. Well he surely wasn't going to find it on my bedroom walls, in order to speed the process up a bit, I decided to jump in.

"Ok, so the baseball team throws an end of summer party, and…"

"Right, sorry. Anyway we throw this awesome party and well…all the players are allowed to invite two people of their choice…so I would like to extend to you an invitation." _That's all_, I thought. "What do you say?" He asked.

"Sure I'd love to go to the party with you." He made a weird face and then spoke.

"Um…actually…I…Uh…I'm going to ask someone else to go with me…I was just inviting you. I'm so sorry I thought you would…Never mind." Well that was a shock, but I was ok with it.

"No Jasper, it's ok. I would love to go, so who are you going to ask?" I really wanted to know.

"Well, I was thinking I'd ask Alice. Is that ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be ok? When were you planning on asking her?" No wonder why he had taken so long to tell me about this party. He didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"I was going to call her after I'm done here." He was happy I wasn't upset with him, and I was happy that he seemed to have moved on from me.

"Well you better get on it, before it gets too late. I hope no one else has asked her."

"No, no one has asked her. That's another thing each guy has to tell the team who their inviting, no one can invite the same person. And to be honest I didn't want anyone else to invite you, is that selfish?"

"Awe, no it's not selfish, and thanks for the invite. Now you better get to calling Miss Alice." He walked towards the door, but before he left he came over to where I was sitting on my bed.

"Thanks for being so awesome Bella." Then he leaned towards me and kissed my cheek. Before I could even react he was gone.

…………………………………..

_**So first of all I want to say sorry for taking forever and a day to update. I have just been so super busy with school and work and life.**_

_**Second, I would like to say thank you to everyone who wished me a happy b-day!! **_

_**Third, I would once again like to thank everyone who has reviewed any chapter of my story!! You guys are awesome!! KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!!**_

_**Last but definitely not least I want to let you guys know that I will be working my butt off to get more chapters written and up for you all to read…I hate to keep you guys waiting and again I apologize!!**_

_**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers for you continued support!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was sitting on my bed thinking about what had just happened. Jasper pretended to be my brother so he could ask me to go to this end of summer party thrown by the baseball team. I was really glad to hear he wanted to ask Alice to be his date to the party, I don't know what it is but I get this feeling those two are going to be great together. I wasn't sure what I should wear to the party so I hopped off my bed and walked to Rosalie's room, her door was closed so I knocked.

"Yea?" It sounded like she was far from the door.

"Hey Rose, I need some help. I don't think I have anything to wear tomorrow, can you help me?" I knew she would say yes, it's just fun to pretend. I heard some things fall, and then the door swung open and there stood Rosalie with what could possibly be the hugest smile I had ever seen in my entire life.

"I'll drive!" She shouted as she grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs with her. She was a pretty fast runner, but I didn't have too much trouble keeping up with her. As we ran down the stairs and into the living room the Emmett and Maverick were sitting on the couch playing Rockband. Well actually they hadn't started playing it yet, they were fighting over who was going to sing.

"Dude Mav, I have a much better voice then you, hand it over!" Emmett yelled while trying to yank the microphone out of my brother's hand. Maverick pulled his hand away quick enough to stop Emmett from getting a good enough grip.

"No way man, I'm the better singer here," he glanced at me and Rose, we were still running like there was a fire. "Just ask B." I would have answered but Rose was still holding my hand and running to the garage, so all I could manage was an apologetic smile. "Have fun girls!" Emmett and Maverick yelled in unison. Those boys were spending so much time together that they would say the same thing at the same time, it's like they were twins.

We were in her car pulling out of the driveway when she started digging around in her purse for something.

"Bella, I can't find my phone." She finally said, "Can you call Alice and ask if she wants me to pick her up or if she would rather meet us there." I simply nodded, I wasn't about to argue with her. I fished my phone out of my purse and began to dial Alice's number. Her ring back tone always made me laugh.

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl_

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl_

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl_

_I can be your ad-_

"Hello?" Alice chirped.

"Hey Ally, you busy?"

"No, what's up Bella?"

"Well Rose wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the mall."

"YES!" She had such a high pitched scream I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Ok do you want us to pick you up or would you rather meet us there?" I asked.

"Um…hold on real quick. EDWARD!" My heart stopped when she yelled his name, I hadn't thought about him in a while, I missed him. I don't understand what it is about him that makes me feel so, different.

I could barely hear his voice in the background, "CAN YOU DROP ME OFF AT THE MALL ON YOUR WAY TO LAUREN'S?" She was still yelling. _Wait a minute, LAUREN'S! He's going to LAUREN'S! _I thought. Lauren was on the JV cheer squad so I didn't know her that well and she was never intentionally mean to me but she definitely was _NOT _pleasant when ever we were around each other. Maybe it was a different Lauren, one I haven't met yet. "Come on, Bella needs me." She wasn't yelling anymore that had to mean he was in the room with her. I could hear his voice now, "Bella needs you? What for?" He asked.

"Bella?" She was talking to me now, but I couldn't respond. He was all I could think about. "Bella!" Her yelling broke my trance.

"Hm?" Was all I could manage.

"Why do you need me?" she asked in her you better make it good voice.

"Um…I don't have anything to wear tomorrow."

"Ok…Hold on again." I don't think she was too pleased with my reason, but that's all I could think of and I'm not a very good liar. "Edward if you don't take me I will never speak to you again." I could hear him snort in the background. "And neither will Bella." It was silent for a moment. Then I heard him speak again.

"Fine, but you have to let me tag along." He said.

"I thought you were going to Lauren's?" Alice asked, I thought the same thing too. However I can't say that I would mind if he didn't go to Lauren's house.

"I was just going to drop her brother's cleats, he left them in my car." Good, so he wasn't going to see her.

"Bella, Can Edward tag along?" Alice asked in a pleading voice.

"YES!" I shouldn't have sounded so happy about it.

"Ok I'll call when we get there, it may be a while before we do get there though."

"That's fine just call us."

"Ok see ya."

"Bye." I hit the end button and shut my phone.

"Is she gonna meet us there?" Rosalie asked, I forgot she was even there she was so quiet when I was talking to Alice normally she would be telling me what to say. She must have been thinking about something.

"Yea, Edward's coming with her." She glanced over at me, I smiled and she returned her gaze to the road.

"Interesting, normally he tries to stay away from Alice when she's shopping." I didn't say anything, we were silent the rest of the way to the mall.

* * *

"Ok so I've been thinking and I think you should wear those super cute Hollister jeans you got last time we were here." Rosalie said as we walked into the mall.

"Which ones, I have like ten pair." Rosalie knows more about my own clothes then I do.

"The ones with the…oh never mind…how about a dress?"

"Sure, a dress doesn't sound too bad."

"Dress it is, let's go to Nordstrom and see if we can't find something there." She said as she linked arms with me and began walking towards Nordstrom pulling me along. The mall wasn't as busy as I thought it would have been, I wasn't going to complain about that. I'm not a big fan of crowds, especially since I always feel like everyone is staring at me, it's like they're waiting for me to do something ridiculous. We went directly to the dress section in Nordstrom. There wasn't a huge selection of the type of dress I would be willing to wear.

"Everything's so formal maybe we should go somewhere else." As I said that my phone started ringing, I took my phone out of my purse. It was Alice, I flipped it open and answered. "Hey Alice."

"Hey we're here, where are you guys?" She didn't sound as excited as she had earlier.

"We're in the dress section in Nordstrom."

"Ok we'll be there in a few, bye." She said.

"Bye." I closed my phone and put it back in my purse. Rosalie was looking at a rack of dresses, I walked over to her. "They'll be here in a bit, find anything?" I asked.

"Nothing's jumped out at me, but we better wait here for Alice and Edward and then we can go somewhere else." She said as she looked away from the rack, something must have caught her eye because she began to smile. I followed her gaze and saw nothing, well nothing that I would wear at least. I did however see a very sexy red corset in the section across from the dresses, I was sure that's what she had seen. Before I could say anything she walked to where the corset was picked it up and held it to her body. I walked over to her as she held it close to her, as if she was hiding it from someone.

"That's really pretty Rose, you should try it on." She nodded, turned around and practically ran to the fitting rooms. "Yea I'll just wait here." I said, then started laughing.

I had finally stopped laughing when I heard Alice's voice behind me.

"There she is." She told someone, Edward.

I spun around to the Alice and the most beautiful creature in the world walking towards me. They both smiled at me, but it was Edward's adorable crooked grin that made me blush. I was just about to say hi to them when my phone rang, I grabbed it out of my purse and opened it without even looking at the screen to see who it was.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" A deep voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's James…" I knew a lot of guys with the name of James. "We met at Bobby J's awhile back." I just about dropped my phone on the floor when he said that. I hadn't heard from or seen him since that horrible Bobby J's incident. Now out of the blue he's calling me and Edward's here, this can not be good.

"Hey James what's up?" When I said his name Edward's eyes turned murderous. I don't understand what it is about this James guy that Edward seems to absolutely hate. I mean I don't like him much either but still, what's so wrong with him?

"So listen I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the party tomorrow." Thank goodness Jasper already asked me, I could tell him no and he would have to accept it.

"I'm sorry James I can't, Jasper already asked me." I was looking at the ground now, I couldn't stand to see Edward look so dangerous.

"Oh, I thought you two broke up…wait are you his date?" He asked not sounding happy.

"Well, um…No, I'm not his date." I looked up at Alice wondering if Jasper had asked her yet. She was already watching me, I smiled at her and she returned mine with one of her own.

"But he invited you?" James continued.

"Yea, sorry."

"It's ok…I'll still see you there." He was definitely not happy about the situation; I wouldn't have gone with him anyway.

"Yes you'll still see me there. I gotta go James, bye."

"Bye beautiful." I shut the phone as fast as I could and threw it back in my purse.

"So you gave James your number." Edward sounded like he was going to kill someone. I looked at him shocked; I couldn't believe he would think I would have given that boy my number.

"No I didn't." My voice sounded steadier then I felt. "I don't know how he got it." I said as I looked down at the floor again. My eyes began to swell with tears and I had no idea why. I closed my eyes after the first tear fell, I didn't want anymore to fall. Not a second had passed before I felt two strong arms wrap around my body. Those arms pulled me close to a very solid body.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have spoken to you like that and I shouldn't have assumed you gave that cretin your number." Edward's mouth was at my ear as he apologized. "I'm really sorry Bella please don't be upset with me." I felt his head shift and then he rested his chin on top of my head. I loved the way our bodies fit perfectly together.

"It's ok." I mumbled into his chest. "I'm not upset with you." He kissed the top of my head when I said that. Reluctantly I pulled back so I could look at him. He lowered his face as close as he could to mine, our lips were inches apart. I wanted so badly to kiss him; I wanted to feel is lips against mine. He smiled at me then kissed my forehead and very slowly he released me.

"Well that was…Interesting." Alice said causing me to blush and giggle and Edward to chuckle. "So where's Rose?" She asked.

"She's in the fitting rooms." I said as I reluctantly turned away from Edward to face the fitting rooms. I looked back at Alice and Edward; they seemed to be having an oddly intense, silent conversation. I cleared my throat, they looked at me and I motioned for them to follow me.

We were a few feet from the fitting rooms when we heard it, an ear shattering screech of pure joy. All three of us looked at each other, Alice was smiling, Edward was rubbing his ears.

"Rose, you ok?" I asked as I stepped into the hallway that held doors to each fitting room.

"OH MY GOD! Bella you have to see how absolutely amazing this looks on me!" Rose squealed. I turned around to see if anyone had followed me into the hallway, there was no one behind me. I stepped out of the hallway to see Alice and Edward standing there. I leaned forward just enough to reach Alice's arm, I grabbed her arm and yanked her into the hallway with me.

"Rose, which room are you in?" There were four doors on each side of the hallway, all of which were closed, so I had no idea which one she was in. Just as I was about to knock on the first door, the third door on the right side flew open and out stepped Rose. She looked great, the way the corset hugged her upper body would make anyone think it was custom made for her. "Wow Rosalie it looks great!" I said.

"Yeah, it looks so good on you! Ooo are you gonna wear it tomorrow?" Alice asked while jumping up and down, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh…HELL YEA I'M GONNA WEAR IT TOMORROW!" Rose shouted, as she grabbed Alice's hands and began to jump up and down with her.

"Well I'll let you guys jump, I'm gonna go continue my outfit search," I started to back out of the hallway, "call me when y'all are done."

"OK!" Rose and Alice shouted together.

When I got out of the fitting room hallway, I thought I would see Edward standing there, but he wasn't. I decided to look around for him; I was just about to walk to the men's department when I saw him holding it. Edward, with his back to me, was holding the perfect dress, it was just what I was looking for.

It was a bright blue, one shoulder, empire waist mini dress. It had a single bow on the strap, it was pleated front and back along the empire waist, to finish it off it had a slight bubble hem. It was beautiful and I knew I had to have it.

"Where did you find that?" I asked Edward. He must not have known I was there because he whipped around with a startled expression on his face. I walked up to him and took the dress out of his hand to inspect it.

"The sales woman just put it out, she said it was the only one they got in." He replied with a slight smile.

"I must have this dress." I turned away from him and was about to go to the cashier and buy it, when Edward grabbed my arm and spun me back around. "What?" I fumed.

"Don't you want to try it on first, you don't even know if it's your size." He chuckled.

"Ugh," I looked at the tag to see what size it was, size 4. "Perfect, it's perfect." I whispered.

* * *

So I got my dress, Rose got her corset, it was a good day. Alice said she already had her outfit and Edward said he was just going to wear something from his closet.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you real quick?" Alice asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"Alone." Well that was weird.

"Um, yeah" I said as I looked over at Rose and Edward, "we'll meet you guys at the food court." Rose and Edward nodded as they continued walking while Alice and I stopped and found a bench to sit on. "Ok so what's up Ally?"

"Um," she was looking down at her feet "I don't know how to…Jasper asked me to go to the party with him tomorrow night, and I said yes. But if you don't want me to go with him I can always cancel." She looked so confused.

"You will not cancel with him." I sounded like Rosalie's mom, which caused me to laugh a bit.

"You're ok with this?" She asked looking at me finally.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I guess I just thought…never mind."

"Alice, I think you should go with Jasper and have a good time. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Really, you're ok with it."

"Yes I'm ok with it, now let's go get something to eat I'm starving." We both stood up and hugged.

As we walked to meet Rose and Edward at the food court, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was perfect in every way, and I was a bit upset with myself for not seeing it earlier. Then I realized why I hadn't seen or felt it earlier, because I didn't want to have another Jasper situation. I didn't want the awkwardness if for some reason it didn't work out. In order to keep that form happening I vowed to never think of Edward that way, and to never enter into a relationship with him, not that I'm saying he would want to. I'm just taking precautions.

**_alright guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter...next chapter will be about the party...so leave a review let me know what ya think...oh and what do you guys think about Bella's vow to never enter into a relationship with Edward? lets just say that is going to be quite dificult for her to keep._**

**_ok so the button to leave a review is right below this, so please leave me a review...reviews keep me going!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I am so sorry it's taken me like forever to update, i've just been super busy with school and family and EVERYTHING!!! also i had a bit of writer's block for a few weeks there, i just couldn't write to save my life...sorry sorry sorry...on a lighter note i just wanna say how much i love you guys for reading and liking my story. as many of you already know this is my first fanfic and i really want you guys to know how much i apperciate your reviews, although i wish i had more (tear) so on the sublect of reviews i have decided that i will not start another chapter until i've gotten at least 10 reviews on this chapter. i really hate to do this to you guys, it's just the way it's gonna have to be from now on (10 reviews per chapter, more then 10 would be nice!) so please if you could do this one little thing for me that would be great, the more reviews i get the faster i write!!! so if you guys want more chapters you gotta review more!!! for those of you who are loyal reviewers, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! anway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!(another tear)

* * *

Chapter 12

So Alice is going to the end of summer party with Jasper(YAY), Rose with Emmett(Of course), Maverick with Jessica(this was something new), Edward with…well I actually don't even know if he's going with anyone (not that I care), and I'm going…ALONE…Ok not really alone, I mean we are all going together, I'm just the only one who seems to be without a date (oh well)…Rose said I'm going to look so great in my new dress that it wouldn't be a good idea to have a date anyway (she always found a way to make me feel better) Last night when we got home Maverick and Jasper wanted to see what we were going to wear, so Rose and I had a mini fashion show…Maverick was not at all pleased with my dress, he said there wasn't enough material. Jasper said I'm going to look great, he told Rose that she's gonna have to be careful not to move too much…Edward told Rose about James calling me, and she told Jasper, and he told Maverick…Maverick called Emmett and made sure he knew about the call from James…All four boys thought it would be best if they each took turns watching me…I told them that wasn't fair, that I could take care of myself, and that they shouldn't spend a night that's supposed to be fun worrying about me…they insisted that I go along with their little plan…I continued to refuse until Maverick took me by surprise…he told me that if I didn't agree he would have Charlie send me to live with Renee…I had no choice to agree…I'd rather die then live with her…on a happier note, I'm really excited about tonight, I just wish I knew where we were going…apparently the boys are taking us to some secret location…makes sense considering they don't want intruders…Alice will be here in a few to help rose make me over(ugh), so I better wrap this up…

Always

~Bella

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ok Rose what are we gonna do with this girl?" Alice asked Rose while brushing my hair. I really wasn't in the mood to play 'Bella Barbie', but what could I do, nothing.

"I think we should keep her make-up as close to natural as we can…and for her hair let's do half up, big curls and side swept bangs." Rose said as she rummaged through her giant make-up bag.

"Sounds good, we really need to get started." Alice replied then looked at the tiny pink watch on her wrist. "Oh my goodness, we only have four hours!" She screeched. "Rose, you do her hair I'll do her make-up. Bella let me see your nails." I lifted my hands and Alice grabbed them. "Oh thank god, that's one less thing we have to do, when did you get those done?" Alice asked.

"Um, a few days ago." I had spotted a nail salon on the way home from practice one day and decided to stop. I got a French manicure on both nails and toes. "When are y'all gonna get ready?" I asked.

"Whenever we're done with you." Rose spat causing Alice and I to giggle.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

It felt like I had been sitting in that chair forever, when Alice squealed. I opened my eyes to see what had Alice so excited. Rose was the first one I saw, she had this smug smile on her face, and Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"Go take a look at yourself Bella." Rose said as she motioned for me to go over to where the full length mirror was. Alice calmed down when Rose swatted her arm.

I slowly stood from the chair that was my prison only moments ago. When I reached the mirror I saw this beautiful girl staring back at me. She had flawless skin, amazing hair, pink lips, and the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. "It's me." I whispered.

"Well technically it's you," Rose began, "with a few enhancements." I turned to look at her and Alice. "You better not cry, we don't have time for you to get all emotional and weepy, got it?" I nodded, and then I gave them both a hug.

"Thanks you two, you did such a…" I turned back to the beautiful girl in the mirror, "I don't even look like me."

"Your welcome, come on Ally we gotta get ready." Rose said as she yanked Alice out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I was still staring at myself in the mirror when a soft knock on my door broke the spell I was under. I reluctantly pulled myself away from the mirror and to the door. When I opened it my breath caught. Edward was standing there looking absolutely gorgeous, he was wearing a black button down tucked into black slacks and a silver tie. His green eyes really stood out against all the black he was wearing. We stood silently staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Emmett slapped Edward on the back, causing him to spin around.

"Whoa Ed, chill its just me." Emmett said.

"What do you need Emmett?" Edward asked, his voice was like velvet.

"I came to tell you two that…" Emmett said as he looked around Edward to find me, "Damn." He said as he got a good look at me, I blushed, Edward turned around to look at me and smiled causing me to blush even more. I was probably beet red by now. "Bella you look…you look…wow…" Emmett's words came slow.

"Words can not describe how amazing you look Bella." Jasper's voice caught me off guard. I looked away from Emmett and Edward, to find Jasper standing on his toes behind Emmett, he was smiling at me.

"Come on guys, Maverick and the ladies are downstairs waiting, oh Bella Edward has first shift." Jasper said. I frowned, Edward saw.

"Actually guys I was thinking I'd stay with her the whole night." Edward said surprising me, I looked up at him; he was already looking down at me smiling.

"Sounds good, now let's go." Emmett said. The second Edward turned around, I was jerked back into reality. The reality was that I didn't want any of the guys to look after me, and now here Edward was saying he would watch me the whole time. _Uh-Uh not gonna fly with me, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself..._

"Actually," I said, the guys turned to look at me. "I really don't think y'all need to be with me the whole time. I mean y'all can check up on me once in while, but there is really no need for you to worry about me the whole night. Besides, don't you think y'all would have a much better time if you weren't constantly with me?" Jasper looked frustrated, Emmett looked confused and I didn't dare look at Edward.

"Bella, it's too late, besides Edward said he would stay with you the whole night so it's not like you have to worry about ruining our night." Jasper said.

"I know what Edward said, the thing is that while I may not be ruining your night, I would be keeping Edward from having a good time since he would be with me the whole night. So how about this,"

"NO!" Edward shouted interrupting me, "I'm going to stay with you, not because I have too, but because I honestly want too. Okay?"

How could I argue with him, the honesty in his eyes was unmistakable, "Okay." Was all I could say.

"Alright." Edward said, triumph shining brightly on his face.

"Can we go now, or is there anything else you feel you need to say Isabella?" Emmett only used my first name when he was frustrated with me (He stole that from Maverick, those two were spending way too much time together.)

"No, we can go." He grinned his goofy grin before turning to head towards the stairs. "Oh and Emmett darling,"

"Yes?"

"Call me Isabella one more time and I'm going to tell everyone about your obsession with ANTM…" (ANTM=America's Next Top Model) I caught him watching it at his house one day. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen, he was so into it.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would, as a matter of fact I took a few pictures as evidence, so no more Isabella, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, Okay no more Isabella."

"Thank you." Triumph was pouring out of my voice.

Once downstairs, I noticed Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch while Maverick was playing yet another video game. The second the girls saw us they jumped off the couch and ran towards there dates.

"It's about time; we thought you guys got lost up there or something." Alice said.

"Yeah, what the hell took you guys so long, huh?" Rose asked elbowing Emmett in his side.

"Jeez Rosie, do you always have to be so damn violent?" Emmett asked rubbing his side.

"Yes." Rose answered.

Maverick still hadn't stopped playing his game, I swear sometimes that brother of mine just gets so into a game it's like no one else exists.

"Maverick!" Rose yelled causing Maverick to jump up.

"What?"

"We're all ready to go, it would be nice if you turned that little toy of yours off and come with us. Unless you'd rather stay here all by yourself?" Rose said with a hint of frustration.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize, Bella what the hell are you wearing?" And he saw me, this was always the part I hated.

"Not now Mav, we don't have time for you to get all protective with our little Bella here." Rose snapped.

"Fine, but there's no way I'm leaving your side tonight." He wasn't looking at me but it was pretty darn obvious he was talking to me.

"No worries Mav, Edward said he'd stay with her the whole night. He'll take real good care of her, won't you Ed?" Emmett said.

"Of course I will." Edward said with confidence.

And with that we were out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all you amazing readers of my story!!! I know its taken some time and I am so sorry, I'm trying to get these chapters done as fast as I can...**

**Now I know last time I said I wasn't going to even start a new chapter until I had received at least 10 reviews(which BTW I didn't :-(...) I thought about it a bit and decided it wasn't fair of me to ask that, especially to those of you who do/have reviewed this story, so I won't require a certain amount of reviews before I start on a new chapter. However, that doesn't mean I won't mind if I don't get any reviews at all, I still want you to review. Happy Reading **

**P.S.: SADLY I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ONLY MAVERICK!(HE'S PRETTY AWESOME THOUGH...ISN'T HE?)**

**Chapter 13**

When we got outside I saw several cars parked in front of the Hales'.

"So which one are we taking?" I asked.

"We're taking my Volvo." Edward replied.

"Um…How are we all gonna fit in your car?"

"Don't be silly Bella, we're all going separate." Alice laughed as she said that. "Honestly Bella, sometimes you can be so…so.."

"Blonde!" Emmett chimed in. Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong with being blonde, Emmett?" Rose snapped. Rose hated how people always thought of her as a 'Dumb Blonde', she said it wasn't fair how she was always judged based on her hair color. No one ever took the time to listen to her, but when they did they realized how smart she was.

"Nothing, it's just a figure of speech Rosie. I didn't mean anything by it, promise."

"Emmett you know how I feel about that kinda stuff."

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you. It'll never happen again, I swear." Emmett got down on one knee, "Please don't be mad at me." He said as he grabbed her hand and began kissing it like crazy. Rose couldn't stay mad at him, honestly I don't think anyone could, he was just so adorable when he was like that.

"Ok fine…I'm not mad…Just don't let it happen again. If it does, no more you know what for you." Emmett jumped up, threw his arms around her and then the kissing started.

"Ew." Alice and I said in unison.

"Come on we should go before this gets X-rated." Jasper said; he was completely disgusted.

"Hey Ed, we'll follow you." Jasper yelled from his car, Edward nodded while he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you kind sir." I said as I slid onto the passenger seat.

"Of course my lady." I blushed and looked away from him. I hated that he made me blush so often.

Edward was in the car faster then I would have thought possible, and then we were off.

"Here put this on." He handed me a pink sleeping mask.

"Uh, what's this for? And why is it pink?" I inspected it closely, there was a letter embroidered on the lower left corner of it, _**T. **_"And who's T?"

"What's it for?...well since this whole thing is one big secret we have our dates wear them so they can't call anyone and reveal the location."

"I guess that makes sense, but what about when we get there? I mean do I have to wear this thing the whole night?" He laughed at that.

"No once we get there you can take it off, it's just so no one gives anyone directions."

"Oh, right." I put the mask on, "You still didn't answer my other two questions."

"Sorry, um it's pink because…well it's not mine…and it belongs to a girl named Tanya."

"Oh…Who's Tanya?" He sighed. I really hated having to wear this darn mask, it didn't let me see what kind of face he was making, if he was making one at all.

"Tanya's a girl." _Oh so I'm gonna have to dig to get more info, huh…well alright then._ I thought to myself.

"_Your_ girl?" Again he sighed.

"It's complicated." His voice indicated he no longer wanted to talk about this Tanya girl. _I'll just ask Alice who she is, she'll tell me, she tells me everything._

"Ok." Was all I said, it was silent for a few minutes, until I spoke again. "So how long 'till we get there?"

"Two hours."

"TWO HOURS! I HAVE TO SIT IN THIS CAR WITH THIS MASK ON FOR TWO HOURS?" The car swerved a bit, I guess he wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction from me.

"Relax, it'll go by fast." He chuckled.

"Whatever."

"How 'bout we play 20 questions?"

"I guess."

"Ok I'll go first, what's your favorite color?"

"Um it used to be blue, but now it's green."

"Why is it green now?"

"It's the color of your eyes." I blurted out. _Oh shit! Did I really just say that?! DAMN!_

"Oh…" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Next question please." I said hoping he wouldn't ask more questions on that subject.

"Ok…which do you love more softball or cheerleading?"

"That ones easy, softball."

"Ok, how long have you known the Hales?"

"Uh, I don't know a long time. I guess since I was born, our dad's went to college together they were in a frat."

"That's cool…Have you ever broken anything?"

"Like what, bones?"

"Yea bones will work."

"I've broken my wrist once, my ankle, my leg, my arm…that's about it…oh I've also dislocated my shoulder, not sure if that counts as a broken limb though."

"Wow…that's a long list." He laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but to be quite honest I'm not surprised."

"No worries, no one ever is." He laughed even harder. "Moving on…" I wasn't fond of him laughing at my misfortunes.

"Right…do you miss your dad?"

"Everyday."

"I'm sorry, that must be really difficult for you."

"It is and I really don't feel like talking about it, so if you don't mind can we move on?" I could feel the tears forming behind my eyelids.

"Let's see…which do you prefer dogs or cats?"

"Dogs, cats are too independent for me."

"Have you ever had a pet?"

"Sadly no, I couldn't have one because I never had time. Thankfully our neighbors loved me so much, when they found out how upset I was about not being able to get a dog they got a German Sheppard and let me name him." A smile crept onto my face.

"What did you name him?"

"Bubba, I can still remember the day they got him. I was in the 6th grade, my dad picked me up from school and told me the neighbors wanted me to go over when I got home. When I went over they said they had a surprise for me, next thing I know the cutest German Sheppard puppy comes running at me, I fell in love with him."

"Is Bubba still alive?"

"Yea."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course, how can I not he's my best friend."

"I'd love to meet him."

"He'd love you."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because I like you and Bubba likes anyone I do."

"I like you too." His voice was barely audible

"Thanks." _Awkward_

"Are you excited for the year to start?"

"Yea, I am actually." I smiled.

"Do you like it here?"

"Well it's definitely no Texas," we both laughed, "but it is nice, the only thing I'm not real fond of is how far we have to drive to get to school. It's so far, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to get up early enough every morning to get there on time."

"What do you mean? We won't have to drive there everyday, wait…you do know that we will be living in dorms on campus, right?" That was something I was not aware of.

"No, I had no idea." I paused, "so we're gonna live in dorms on campus, what about practice? We practice in the city so where are we gonna practice when school starts?"

"The school, of course." He chuckled.

"Oh, wow I've never lived in a dorm before. How will we know who we're rooming with?...or do we even have roommates?"

"We already know who we're rooming with; didn't you go to the orientation?"

"No I had pitching practice that day, Rose went for me…that's what she was trying to tell me…well shoot I guess I better ask about my roommate when we get to…wherever it is we're going." He laughed his musical laugh again. I liked that I could make him laugh, however I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me, he probably was. That thought caused me to frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly.

"Nothing." I said as sharply as I could, which was most likely not sharp enough.

"Ok," I could tell by the way he sounded as he said that, the answer I gave was not good enough for him. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Sixteen Candles…I love Jake Ryan!" I laughed.

"HA! That's Alice's favorite movie too, you know when we were younger she used to make me watch it with her all the time…she still does…but now that I know you like it I'll have to tell her and maybe I won't have to watch it as much."

"She only made you watch it with her?...what about Emmett?"

"Emmett likes it too." He was laughing his amazing laugh again, I couldn't help but join. After a few minutes of laughter he continued with the questions.

…………………………………

"Ok last one," He said. "It's somewhat personal…I'm not even sure if I should ask it…" He sound weary.

"Go for it…As long as it has nothing to do with that woman that calls herself my _mother._" I said that last part with so much hate, I scared myself.

"Are you a virgin?" His voice was so low I could barely hear what he had asked. I didn't answer this question right away like I had the rest, he noticed. "I'm sorry Bella, I never should have asked such a personal question. You don't have to answer if you don't want, I understand." He was freaking out, it was actually kind of funny. But making him wait any longer made me feel bad.

"No it's ok…you just caught me off guard."

"Well how about I just ask you a different question?" He asked his voice was a little shaky. Honestly I just couldn't understand why he would have gotten so freaked out about my delayed response.

"No, I wanna answer the original question…My answer is yes, I am still a virgin." I said with pride.

"Oh." Was all he said, he sounded almost as if he didn't believe me. How could he not believe me?

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question, and he knew it wasn't.

"No it's not that."

"Well what it is then?" I was a bit upset at this point.

"It's just...Girls as…don't laugh ok," I nodded "Girls as beautiful as you are hardly ever virgins…I mean it's not a bad thing that you're still a virgin, it's actually pretty great…I mean not that I want to take your…I mean…Ok I'm going to stop talking now." He sighed heavily; I had to giggle a little at the way he got so nervous he rambled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing…Do you always ramble when your nervous?"

"No, at least I don't think so…Was I rambling?" He was so cute when he was nervous, well at least he sounded really adorable.

"A little, it was cute." Again I wished I didn't have this stupid blindfold on so I could see his face.

"Uh thanks…We're here, you can take the mask off now." He spoke with relief in his voice.

"Thank goodness, I didn't think I was going to be able to last much longer with this damn thing on." I said as I yanked the mask off and threw it at him.

He was at my door before I knew it, sometimes he could be so fast. He silently helped me out of the car, it wasn't an awkward silence it was more comfortable than anything else. We arrived before the others; I'm sure due to Edward's insane driving. It was darker now so it was difficult to see where we were exactly; I could however make out what looked to be a very large house with white lights outlining it. We stood there for a few seconds before Edward slowly lead me towards the monstrous house, the closer we got the more beautiful it looked. I hadn't realized how far we parked, the walk seemed to last forever, we passed several cars on the way.

We were only a few feet from the house when I saw the most beautiful car I had ever seen in my entire life. There parked directly in front of the house was a red 1969 Ford Mustang with white racing stripes, I had to stop and admire its beauty. I would have never left that car, but something pulled my attention away from the vehicle. Edward, he was glaring at the car, there was so much hatred in his eyes and I just couldn't understand it. Did he not like the car?

I looked back at the Mustang in hopes I would find the source of his hatred, I found it almost instantly; it was the license plate. _James. _How could I have missed something like that, the license plate read 'James 4'. As quickly as I realized this I had been yanked away from the car, Edward was pulling me away from James' Mustang. I didn't protest. A few seconds later we were standing in front of the door that lead into the huge house. Edward didn't knock, he just stood there facing away from the door and me.

"Edward…is everything ok?" I couldn't help but ask, I was worried about him.

He didn't say anything, he simply turned towards the door and knocked. I didn't say anything else, his silence was response enough. The large door opened a few moments later, the woman who answered the door was older, but very pretty and extremely nice.

"Ah Edward, it's so wonderful to see you again. How have you been? And who is this beautiful young lady you have with you?" She was staring at me as if she had never seen anything like me before, I was really creepy.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Randall." He said as he hugged her, when she released him he turned to me and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to them. "This is Bella." I smiled as she outstretched her hand for me to shake, I did.

"Bella it's so lovely to meet you, I'm Jah'me Randall, James' mother."

My eyes widened in shock.

**ok there you have it!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**please please please review...i'll love you forever if you do lol**

**btw i've already started on the next chapter...if you guys have any suggestions on what should happen at the actual party let me know!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow it's been forever since I last updated I'm so sorry guys...I do however have a few new chapters for you (This is one of them) I hope y'all enjoy it and as always Reviews are appreciated...I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED I JUST OWN MAVERICK (GOTTA LOVE HIM)**

* * *

Chapter 14

I couldn't believe that this amazingly nice woman was James' mother. As I stared at her wide-eyed, she must have thought I was some crazy girl, thankfully Edward nudged me towards her. It was then I realized she had extended her hand to me.

"Uh...It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Randall." I said as I took her hand. She smiled warmly at me, she was just lovely. James must be adopted, I thought to myself.

"James?" Jah'me called behind her. Very faintly I heard the sound of footsteps on a wooden floor.

"What's up mom?" I heard James' deep voice, he stood behind the door, so I couldn't see him. I vaguely noticed Edward's tense posture. I risked a glance at him and instantly regretted it. I don't like seeing him so angry, his beautiful face was twisted in what looked to me like pure hatred. I'm gonna have to find why those two hate each other so much, I thought to myself. As if he could hear my thoughts, Edward met my stare and smiled briefly before looking back at Jah'me and James who now stood next to her where we could see him. James looked at me and smiled very sweetly, which was not expected. The smile didn't last long when he noticed someone standing protectively close to me. James' face now mirrored Edward's.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Jah'me spoke. "James honey, be a dear and show Bella where she can put her things." she now looked at Edward, "Edward, do you mind helping me take some boxes to my car?"

"No ma'am." Edward replied. "I'm sure Bella can help as well, and then she can put her things away."

"Now Edward, do you want Bella to ruin her beautiful dress?" Jah'me asked, Edward shook his head in response. "That's what I thought. Now Bella, James will show you where the closet is."

"Yes ma'am." I said as James held his arm out for me. I ignored it and walked passed his mother. Well this ought to be interesting, I thought as I heard Jah'me telling Edward where the boxes were.

I have no idea why I thought I could walk ahead of James, I mean I've never even been here I have no idea where I'm going. I guess I should stop and wait for James, ugh. Jah'me and Edward were gone now, so it was just me and James.

"Do you have a compass or something?" James asked as he walked over to where I stood in what must have been the foyer.

"No, but considering the size of this place it would've been smart to bring one."

"Ah Bella, you are one funny girl." He said as he stepped closer to me.

"Ok no," I said as I held my hand up to push him away. "I believe your mother told you to show me where the closet is. Would it be to much to ask for you to actually do that?" I asked as I pushed him another few inches away.

"Chill will ya," he backed further away. "Come on the closet is in the other room." He started walking into another small hallway, he stopped at the door that was at the very end of the hallway and opened it. It opened up to a small room that had one white couch and one lamp, the walls were painted a very bright yellow.

"Kinda empty." I commented, he just laughed. Inside the room there was another door, this must be the closet I thought. James opened the door, I gasped when I looked inside.

"You can put your stuff on that shelf." James pointed to a shelf to the left of where we stood.

"This is the closet?" I asked. It was huge and white, everything was white in here. Two walls were lined with shelves, one wall had bars with hangers on them.

"Yea it is, big huh?"

"Uh yea, I don't think I have ever seen a closet this humongous before."

"Wait are you saying Rosalie's closet is smaller then this?" He asked clearly astonished.

"Maybe...I don't know, all I know is this one is huge."

"Thanks." He said as he walked out of the gigantic closet, I quickly put my stuff on the shelf he indicated and followed him out.

"So...Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Out back, come on I'll take you." Again he offered his arm. This time I took it, he was being really nice and not creepy.

"So do these things get all crazy and uncontrollable?"

"Not really, but they can. Last year one of the seniors got into a fight with Emmett, it was pretty cool."

"I see. Who won?"

"Rosalie." He answered so honestly, I laughed. I could see Rosalie finding her way in.

"I believe it." I said after I was done laughing, we were outside now and I could see there was what looked like an old barn lit up like a fireball it was so bright against the dark night.

"Bella," James said as he stopped walking. "You have a beautiful laugh, and I didn't get a chance to tell you this before but, you look absolutely breath taking tonight." He was gazing into my eyes, and all I could do was stare at him utterly shocked and confused. When had James become such a gentlemen, and why did he decide to do it tonight?

I was too shocked to notice anyone that may have been around us when he said that.

Too shocked to react when he wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Too shocked to pull away from him when he leaned in for a kiss.

It was like everything had suddenly slowed down.

The closer James' lips got to mine the more coherent I became. His lips were no more then two inches from mine when It finally hit me. OH MY GOD JAMES IS GONNA KISS ME!!! NO NO NO, I screamed at myself. Not a second too soon I managed to push his face away. Everything after that was a blur, James was being violently yanked away from me, which in turn caused me to lose balance and fall on the grass. Once I landed, quite hard I might add, I took a moment to clear my head. When I finally looked up to see who my rescuer was, someone big leaned down in front of me obstructing my view. I focused my eyes on the person who was now kneeling in front of me, it was Jasper.

"Bella," he said as he grabbed my shoulders and with little effort lifted me back to my feet, "are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" His voice was strained, worried. I couldn't find the words I was looking for everything seemed to be jumbled in my current state of confusion. My lack of answer must have freaked Jasper out, the next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground and into his arms. He took only a few steps when I found the words.

"Jasper I'm fine, now put me down." It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to get him to set me on my feet again. "He didn't hurt me, just tried to kiss me." My voice a little louder this time.

"Alright, I'm glad you're fine. I'm not gonna lie, when I saw you on the ground I freaked. I thought he hit you or something...But dude the way Edward ran out of the house...I've never seen him react to anything like that before."

"Yeah, it was no biggie...Wait what did you just say about Edward?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah, Edward was the one to see you two first. I mean one minute he was walking out the back door with me and the next he was pulling James off of you."

It took me a moment to process the information, but once it was fully absorbed I looked around Jasper and back to the spot where James had tired to kiss me. Edward had James by his shirt, he was yelling at him. I started to walk to them when Edward released his hold on James, he was about to turn when James spoke.

"No worries Cullen, it's not like I want to date her, I just want to do her. And believe me I will."

Edward whirled around and launched his fist right into James' nose. James staggered back holding his very bloody nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" James yelled as he threw a punch at Edward.

James missed Edward, causing him to become even more enraged then he already was. He was about to throw another punch when Maverick came out of no where and grabbed James, pinning his arms behind his back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Maverick asked, irritation strong in his voice. Jasper answered as I ran to Edward.

"James was being an ass, he said something nasty about Bella so Edward punched him."

When I reached Edward his back was to me, I touched his arm which startled him. He spun around, his eyes were filled with anger and hatred, I flinched at the awful emotions that were radiating from him. The moment he realized it was me and not one of James' minions, his eyes softened. He gently placed his hand on my cheek, causing my stomach to do flips. I was instantly filled with an emotion that I had never felt before in my entire life and before I could stop myself I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled it close to mine. Then when he was close enough I kissed him. He was shocked at first, he recovered almost instantly and returned my kiss. The kiss was filled with a hunger and desire I had never felt kissing other boys, not even Jasper. Edward's lips were soft and warm. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body as close to his as he could. Just as we were about to deepen the kiss, someone behind Edward cleared their throat. He and I both jumped at the sound, and turned around to face our audience.

* * *

**So tell me tell me tell me...What did y'all think?!?!?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY WONDERFUL READERS!!! I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY IT, I'M ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER 16 SO I SHOULD HAVE IT UP SOON.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! I WISH I DID BUT SADLY I DON'T ALL GLORY GOES TO THE GREAT SM!!!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Emmett was standing there with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Maverick.

Maverick stepped forward.

"Bella, is everything okay here?" He was eyeing Edward as he spoke.

"Yes, everything's fine Mav relax." I was still a little breathless from the kiss.

"What were y'all just doing?" He stepped closer to Edward as he asked me another question.

"I uh...I was just thanking Edward for uh...standing up for me...That's all." I replied shakily.

"Wow if that's how you thank people...Ow Rosie, do you always have to be so hostile." Rosalie had elbowed him in the ribs before he could finish his earlier thought.

"Yes, now let's go to the party." She said before turning to walk towards the party area.

"Yes, please before anything else happens." Alice said shortly.

They all turned to go to the party. All except Jasper. He was jsut standing there staring at me.

Edward was still at my side when he said, "Bella. I'll wait for you over there." He pointed at a tree close to the party. I nodded in response, and he walked away.

Once Edward was far enough away I took a few steps towards Jasper closing the gap between us.

"Jasper, is something wrong?" I asked and got no response. So I waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Jasper?"

"How could you Bella?" He said, he sounded so sad and hurt.

"Jasper, what are you talking about?...How could I what?" I asked.

"You kissed him..." He answered.

I stared at him in shock. His face was contorted in pain. After a few short seconds I had to look away, I just couldn't stand to see him like that.

"Jasper I..." Was all I could say, I couldn't find the words, I was stuck.

"Do you love him?" He finally spoke.

"Love him?...Jasper I barely know him." I answered confused.

He sighed and looked away before he spoke again.

"You're right Bella, I'm sorry. You were just thanking him right?...That's what you said...Right?"

"Uh y-yea...I was just thanking him...That's all." I replied.

"Why can't I believe that?" He asked, I'm not sure if I was supposed to answer or not.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?...Come on Bella you're a smart girl, you know exactly what I mean. You like him. It's obvious, I knew it the moment you two met. It was written all over your face's. I knew Alice was right, I should've listened to her. But no, I chose not too. I didn't think it would hurt this much..." Before I had the chance to respond he was gone. I was left standing alone in the dark.

_What have i gotten myself into..._

I have never been so confused in my life. I wasn't sure if I should run after Jasper or if I should keep standing here. I chose to keep standing here, I would have surely fallen if i tried to go after him, my legs were like jello. It was a challenge for me to keep myself standing. I'm not sure how long I stood there staring at the empty space which Jasper had previously occupied. It wasn't until someone stepped into my line of sight forcing me to come out of my trance. Edward stood before me like a knight in shining armor. He was looking at me with such smoldering intensity I thought I'd melt right then and there. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and gave me a little shake.

"Bella, is everything alright?" He asked. I couldn't answer him, I was too confused I knew I wouldn't make any sense if I said anything. I finally locked eyes with him, that simple action gave me all the strength I was looking for. Edward's eyes were like emerald green pools of love and strength.

"It is now." I finally found the words.

"What?" He loosened his grip on me.

"You asked if everything was alright, and yes it is now." I said still gazing into his eyes.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry. You just looked so...so...I don't know...I just didn't like seeing you like that. What did he say to you?" He asked concern was now the prominent emotion in his eyes.

"He was just a little upset that's all...let's get to the party...I'm so done with drama tonight." I said as I pulled him towards the party.

"You know I was thinking maybe we could skip out early and do something else." He had that bad boy look on his face. It was just about the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked looking away afraid I might do something less then ladylike.

"Well I thought maybe I could take you to me secret place." I stopped dead in my tracks at that comment.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" I asked jokingly.

"No not at all. I just didn't think you'd want to stay here the whole time." He sounded so cute when he was nervous.

"That's fine, you can take me to your secret place. The only thing is Mav might not like it." I had almost completely forgotten about my overprotective brother.

"Well, we can just say you're not feeling too well. Do you think he'd buy that?" He asked.

"Who knows. It's worth a shot though." We were only a few feet away from the gathering of the school's finest. Or at least that's what they keep saying.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to where the other's were standing. We were halfway there when a new song began to play over the speakers. I don't know what the name of it was, all I know is it was calling my name. I changed course towards the dance floor. Forgetting my hand was still linked with Edward's, I was confused when I couldn't walk any further. I looked back and saw Edward looking at me. The second our eyes met he knew what I wanted. As we both walked the remaining steps to the dance floor I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were walking next to us. The second we hit the dance floor it was like our bodies were one. We melted together as the music drummed on. We pulsed to the beat as the world seemed to disappear around us.

* * *

**OK MY AMAZING READERS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I LOVE READING WHAT Y'ALL HAVE TO SAY!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm BAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! Lol hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Read & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT and NEVER WILL own Twilight or any of Twilights amazing characters all glory goes to the one and only stephanie meyer!**

…..

Chapter 16

Dear Diary

Last night was ahhhhh-mazing...well minus the whole James and Jasper events...I really wish Jazz wouldn't have been so upset. I guess I had it coming, I mean I was falling for Edward while I was with Jazz (that makes me an awful person...right?) Oh I don't know...I suppose all I can hope for now is that he doesn't hate me forever (I would probably hate me if I were him)...Ok so moving on to a less upsetting subject...I think I'm in love with Edward, it's like he's my soulmate...Every time I think about him my heart beats faster, my legs get all wobbly, and my face turns beet red (well at least thats the color I think my face turns...I really can't be certain)...Anyway I've really gotta stop writing (I've got to be at softball practice in 30 min)

Until Next Time Old Friend

Bella

"So Bella, do you think you can strike me out?" James asked as I stretched for softball practice. The baseball team has almost the same practice schedule as the softball team. It makes it easier for the groundskeepers, they don't have to spend too much time at the fields, I suppose it's cheaper for the school this way as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be warming up with the baseball team James?" Rose snapped causing a few of the girls to giggle, I stayed silent.

"No offense Rosalie, but I wasn't talking to you. So if you don't mind, stay out of it!" James hissed in response. Rosalie stood up and walked right up to him. They were only separated by the chain-link fence that surrounded our practice field.

"James, can I ask you something?" She sounded calm, a little too calm.

"If you insist." James responded sounding a little confused.

"Do you enjoy getting your ass beat?" She asked. James hesitated, not knowing what she was talking about.

"What?" He finally managed to speak.

"I said, do you enjoy getting your ass beat?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. I was just wondering why you ask such a dumb question." I could tell he was getting angry. He obviously doesn't like to think he's being toyed with.

"Turn around." Was all she said. I stood up to see why she had told him to turn around. A smile spread across my face as I saw what she was talking about.

James was still facing us when I got up. He had this odd look on his face, It looked as if he knew why she had told him to turn. He turned so slowly it felt as if time had slowed with him.

He turned to face four extremely pissed off baseball players each with bat in hand.

Emmett was the first to speak, "I thought you would've learned your lesson by now Jamie boy." I tried my hardest not to laugh at that last part.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." James sounded frustrated.

"Oh you have no idea huh?...Well allow me to refresh your memory." Emmett took a step closer to James before he continued. "Every time you try to give one of our girls a hard time you end up on the floor. I just figured you wouldn't want to deal with that humiliation AGAIN."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Emmett, but whatever I gotta warm-up anyway." James replied before heading to the boys field. He took no more then ten steps before turning back to look at me. "I've decided you can strike me out anytime you want baby." He didn't dare look back at the guys before he continued to the boys field.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Maverick asked disgusted.

Rose was about to say something but I cut her off before she could speak. "Nothing, he's just being dumb." I felt eyes on me so I automatically looked at Edward. He was watching me, there were emotions in his eyes I couldn't immediately identify. I would have gone over to Edward but our coach yelled for us to get started. All I could do was smile at him before I ran to meet the rest of the girls already gathered around our coach.

"Alright ladies listen up, school starts next week so we won't be having as many practices. Now that doesn't mean you have an excuse to not practice on your own time. I want every one of you to get in at least six hours of batting practice each week." We all made sounds of displeasure at that. "Look I know that seems like a lot now, but it's really not. You don't have to do it all in the same day, that would be insane, just break it up throughout the week. Also my pitchers, where are you two?" Bailee and I stepped forward. "Alright you two only need to get at three hours of batting in." We smirked at each other. "And at least four hours of pitching." I knew there was more.

"Awe come on coach I don't need four hours I'm just the back up." Bailee pointed out.

"You're not JUST the back up, you're her relief. Which means you need to practice just as much as she does." Coach replied.

Bailee didn't even bother to respond, she just nodded her head.

"Oh and I need you girls to keep running everyday, you've got to keep your stamina up. Any questions?" No one had any. "Alright then lets get this practice started, get to your positions!" He shouted as we ran to take our places on the field.

...

About thirty minutes into practice I noticed the Boy's baseball coach was talking to our coach. It was a short conversation that ended with them laughing and shaking hands. A few minutes after the boys coach left, our coach called us in.

"Alright so the coach Johnson and I thought you'd enjoy a little scrimmage with the boys."

"Oooh like Battle of the Sexes?" Kristi asked.

"Kind of. So what do you think, are you girls up to it?" He asked.

"YES!" we shouted in unison.

"OMG! How much fun is this gonna be?" Bailee squealed.

"I know, it's gonna be awesome." Kristi replied. We were all giggling with excitement as we walked over to the boys field. About ten feet from the entrance to the field Rosalie stepped in front of us causing us to stop abruptly, the girls in the back almost knocked us in the front over.

"Okay listen up girlies, we are not going to lose this game. I will NOT allow it." She held her hand up to silence one of the girls, I'm assuming. "I know you girls wanna have fun, and so do I. But I also wanna win, and we can't do that if we don't play seriously. Which means we need to forget that some of those boys are either our boyfriends or the objects of our infatuation...Becca, Stop staring and Dave."

"Sorry, I just can't help it. He's so gor-"

"STOP! What did I just say about that? Come on guys we need to be serious here." She was getting frustrated, and Rosalie is not pleasant when she's frustrated.

"Look Rose, it'll be fine. We'll play like our lives depend on it, right y'all?" I looked to the other girls for agreement, and I got it they all nodded.

"Yeah?" Rosalie looked skeptical. She was answered with more nods. "Alright then lets go KICK SOME ASS!" She yelled as she turned towards the field. The rest of us cheered in excitement.

Once we reached the field the guys were there to greet us.

"Well hello ladies, ready to lose?" Dave taunted, as Becca drooled.

"Funny I was just about to ask y'all the same thing." I spoke up. Dave was opening his mouth to say something when our coaches walked up.

"Alright we're gonna flip a coin to see who bats first. Heads, girls bat first. Tails boys." Coach Johnson proceeded to flip the coin as we all stepped back out of the way. When it landed he squatted to see what it landed on. "It's tails, sorry ladies. Take your positions." Before we dispersed to our spots Rose had us circle up.

"Ok so this is good, all we need is a few early strikeouts and they'll be easy to beat. Bella you got this, Becca focus. The rest of you play like it's the championship game." We all nodded. "Alright hands in, Kill on three." Some of the girls giggled at that. "One, two, three!"

"KILL!" We shouted, making the guys turn and look.

I was walking to the Pitcher's Mound when I felt a tug on my practice jersey, I turned to see Edward looking a little nervous which of course was absolutely adorable. Of course I was in game mode so there was no way I could allow myself to melt as I would normally have. It felt like forever as we stood there facing eachother, I wasn't sure if I should say something or wait for him to speak. I mentally cursed myself for letting him get to me the way he did, I'm a strong independent female I thought to myself just breathe and take control of the situation. I decided this was the guys way of psyching me out, _DAMN THEM!_

"Um…Do you need something Cullen?" _That's the confident, fearless Bella I know!_

"No, I uh-I just wanted to say good luck." He looked down at his cleats.

"Thanks, you too." He looked back up at me and opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a very upset Rosalie.

"Um hello…Edward do you mind leaving my pitcher alone" She was not happy at all, which made a smile appear on his face. "Bella, FOCUS!" She yelled at me.

"Yo! Ed get your butt over here!" I heard Emmett yell from the boy's dugout. Edward looked at me one last time before jogging to where the boys were.

"Ok look, I know you're like in love with that boy but you need to push all that aside. We have to win this game do you understand?" She didn't wait for me to respond.

"We can't lose and I need you focused, I'm your catcher today. We got this!" She was about to turn when she stopped and said "B. the coaches decided the boys will pitch underhand, how comfortable are you with pitching overhand?"

"I'm good with it, Mav used to make me pitch like that so he could practice hitting back home and not to brag or anything but I'm pretty much a beast no matter how I pitch!"

"Nice I'm loving the attitude! Alright we're gonna start in 2 minutes." She looked at her watch to confirm.

"Alright Miss Beast , lets show these boys what it's like to lose to a bunch of girls."

I nodded and turned to face the outfield as I always did before the first pitch. I had already begun to block everything out and was vaguely aware of someone running up to me and saying something then smacking my butt and jogging to her position. It was Kristi, I later learned. The guys of course whistled at the exchange, almost immediately I heard Coach Johnson yelling at them to settle down and be respectful. Ok enough of this Bella, time to focus I thought . Before the first pitch of every game I've ever played I face the outfield and take slow deep breaths. A technique my old pitching coach taught me, it helps me center myself and prepare for battle. I clear my mind of everything but whats ahead of me, I visualize myself striking all of my opponents out securing another victory. _I'm ready_.

I turned back to face my first opponent. Dave was warming up as Coach Johnson yelled "Alright! Lets get this show on the road!" Dave strolled up to the plate, with a cocky grin he pointed to left field. _Idiot_.

I focused on Rose as she signaled for a curve ball. I shook my head, I wanted to show Dave and the rest of the guys what they were up against, I wanted a fast ball. Rose, reading my mind, signaled for a fast ball. I nodded, enhaled deeply, wound up for the pitch and slowly released my breath as I launched a torpedo at Dave. He swung and missed, Strike One. The girls cheered as the boys yelled at Dave to get serious.

Rose tossed the ball back as Dave mock swung then took his place at the plate. She signaled for another fast ball, I nodded. Once again launching a torpedo at Dave. Swing and a miss, Strike Two. _One more Bella_.

The next pitch was another fast ball, much to my dismay Dave hit this one but it didn't go far Becca scooped the ball up and tagged Dave out. I was surprised she didn't seem to even notice who it was she just tagged.

Next up to bat was Jasper, as I watched him warm up I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I knew I hurt him when I kissed Edward, but at the time it didn't really matter, all that mattered was Edward. I shook my head in the hopes of erasing my previous thoughts and gaining control once again.

Jasper step up to the plate, I looked to Rose for her signal and was pleased with what she had requested. She knew we needed something Jasper wouldn't expect and I had a feeling he wasn't expecting what was about to come at him. Once again I inhaled deeply, wound up and released the ball praying he didn't hit it. He swung at the curveball, and hit it. The ball was going to fly between me and Kristi, who was postioned at third base. We both ran towards the ball, there was no way Jasper was gonna get on base. I realized that neither Kristi or I had called the ball, and if one of us didn't back off we were going to collide. Her focus was on the ball, as I tried to slow myself my cleat caught on a little hole in the dirt and I went down hard. Kristi didn't notice I had gone down until it was too late, her cleat made contact with my shoulder as she stepped and threw the ball to first base. Subsequently she lost her balance and fell backwards. Everything happened so quickly, but it all seemed to play out in slow motion. As I layed on the dirt I was vaguely aware of the throbbing pain in my right arm, my pitching arm. The awful pain stretched from my should to my forearm, and my fingers felt tingly. _Ugh, this is not good. _I meantly groaned.

"OHMYGOODNESS! Bella are you ok?" Kirsti was hysterical. "Bella! Bella SAY SOMETHING!" She was freaking out, but I couldn't speak.

The pain was practically unbearable, gritting my teeth I silently willed to pain to subside. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to push myself up with my left arm, the pain intensified as I moved my right arm and cradled it close to my body. I had never felt pain this intense, I would have cried if I hadn't been so focused on making it go away. I opened my eyes to see a crowd of hovering people. Kristi was right in front of me the rest of the girls were circling me, until both coaches jogged over. Coach Johnson told the girls to back up, while our coach looked me and the eye. He didn't speak, but his eyes spoke volumes, he could tell I was hurting. He took hold of my wrist and elbow, then he slowly pulled my cradled arm towards him.

"NO!" I yelled, he looked at me "Not yet, just give me a second." He nodded and continued to watch me. He probably would have waited forever for me to be ready but I knew I had to try and move my arm soon. I took slow deep breaths as I mentally prepared myself for the pain I was sure would intensify once I moved my arm.

"Ok, I'm ready." My voice was a little shakey when I spoke, Coach Sanders acknowledged with a small nod. Once again he very gently secured both my wrist and elbow in his hands and began to slowly pull my arm out toward him. The pain intensified in waves, each time he'd pull my arm a little further from my body the pain would get worse. Coach Sanders must have noticed my body stiffen, he stopped and just held my arm where it was. He had only been able to get it about ten inches from where I had cradled it against my chest.

When Coach Sanders looked back at me I could see he was not happy, he wasn't angry or upset, but he was definitely not happy.

"Bella, we need to get you to the hospital." He said with such authority I wasn't about to argue. "Let's get you off the ground. Are you ok to walk?" He asked.

"Yes sir, it's just…It's hard to move without…I'll be fine." I stammered.

"You sure?" I didn't respond. The truth is I wasn't sure I could move without collapsing, the slightest jolt made everything worse.

"Don't you move." He said finally, then got up and walked off towards the dugouts.

The second he was gone Rosalie was at my side.

"Bella…are you ok?" She asked in a smile voice, I looked at her, she looked so worried.

"No, but I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly, nodded her head then walked back to where the rest of the girls stood.

I was grateful they weren't crowding me anymore, it's the worst thing when you're in pain and you've got everybody right on top of you. It hit me I hadn't seen any of the guys, I looked around to see where the were. They were gathered in front of their dugout just watching me. All of their faces held the same amount of worry as the girls' had. I noticed four guys were missing, Maverick, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were not with the other guys. I looked every I could without causing too much movement, and I couldn't see them. I spotted Coach Sanders walking back to me.

"Bella, I sent some of the boys to get the stretcher." He said as he looked at the four boys that were carrying the stretcher to where we sat, well where I sat and Coach Sanders kneeled. It was the four boys I could find earlier, I smiled slightly.

"Thanks boys. Emmett, Maverick I need you to slide it under her so she can lay down on it and you four can lift and carry her to my truck." They guys were just about to slide the stretcher under my butt when I spoke again.

"It's ok Coach, I can walk. I just need some help up, please." I really didn't want to be carried off on that thing.

"Are you sure?" Coach Sanders asked.

"100% sure." I replied confidently. The pain was beginning to lessen, so I figured I could try to move.

"Alright, let's get you up then." He was about to bend down and help me up, but he wasn't quick enough. The guys had already grab ahold of me and begun to slowly and gently lift me to a standing position. I winced at the pain as they moved me. Before I knew it all four of them plus Coach Sanders were walking me to his truck. Edward managed to wrap his arm around my waist for support. I felt so bad for him being that I'm so short and he's so tall, he had to crouch.

When I looked at Edward his eyes met mine, in them I saw concern and worry. He even looked a little sad, which made me feel even worse. I was about to say something when the pain returned with a vengence.

Immediatley I froze, causing the guys to stumble at my abrupt stop. No body spoke for a minute or so.

"Can you keep going?" Maverick asked, concern heavy in his voice. I looked over at him and nodded my head. Again we slowly began to walk to the truck.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain filled steps, we made it to Coach Sanders' truck he opened the passenger side door and Maverick lifted me onto the seat. Then Jasper, Maverick and Edward climed into the back seat of the truck.

"I'm gonna get Rosalie and we'll follow you to the hospital." Emmett said. Before he closed my door he leaned in the truck and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled weakly at him.

"I'll drive as carefully as I can." Coach Sanders said as he got in the truck and started the engine.

….

**Well y'all I know its been forever and a day and for that I'm so terribly sorry I hope y'all aren't upset with me. I'm trying to get this story finished, but its so hard because there is so much more that's gonna happen. There will be a minimum of 15 more chapters, so it's going to take some time. But I've been working on them randomly lol sometimes I get so consumed with what I want to happen in one chapter that I completely forget to finish the ones that come before it. Anyway I'm working on chapter 17,18 & 19 right now so I'm think they'll be done and at least one of them will be ready for posting in the next month or so. Again I'm soooooooo SORRY.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it, and keep a look out for more chapters to come!**

**As always please R&R! your reviews are what keeps me going! **


End file.
